


Boyfriends One Step Closer

by junkyunist



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Also minghao's circle, But happy end ofc, College AU, Dancer!Jun, Dancer!Minghao, Kinda fuck buddies relationship at first, M/M, Smut, There's like Jun's circle, bottom!Jun, m/m - Freeform, top!Minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyunist/pseuds/junkyunist
Summary: Minghao came to Korea to pursue his dream as a professional dancer and got accepted into one of the most prestigious universities there and his life was going fine until his senior Wen Junhui decided that from that day on, Xu Minghao is his property.But there was more to it and Minghao couldn't shake the feelings that he was familiar with Junhui, too familiar to be strangers.Who was Junhui to him?





	1. Chapter 1

Minghao came to Korea to pursue his dream as a professional dancer, he learned b-boying for quite some time back in China so he already had basic skills. Minghao managed to get a scholarship to one of the most prestigious universities in Korea and got accepted in their dance program.

 

He was so excited and also nervous since he'd be alone there, he also had other worries such as the language barrier, cultural differences and other things. His Korean wasn't that bad but he still had to speak slowly because of the differences between the pronunciations.

 

Minghao thanked the lady in front of him and quickly went to his dormitory, he searched for room number 088 carefully. He was told that his roommate name was Lee Chan, at least he had someone younger as his roommate and not some senior he didn't want to get involved with but then again, the seniors surely have incomes to rent their own flat instead of living in the dorms.

 

Minghao let out a deep sigh before stopping in front of room 088, what if this Lee Chan guy was a weirdo? Or a party geek??

 

He shook his head and opened the door, it wasn't locked which means his roommate was already here. Minghao opened the door carefully and stepped inside before closing it behind him. His eyes scanned the room, it was okay. There were two beds on each side, a bathroom and two bedside tables. They only needed to buy wardrobe (they could share it) and maybe some other stuff, okay not bad at all. Then his eyes landed on the luggage in the middle of the room.

 

"Oh? You're my roommate?"

 

Minghao turned around to face the boy who just entered the room.

 

"Uhh..." Minghao didn't know what to do, if this person was Lee Chan, he looked so young!

"I'm Lee Chan, but you can call me Chan," the boy smiled and offered his hand to Minghao who shook it politely.

"I'm Xu Minghao, you can call me Myungho..."

 

Chan tilted his head,

 

"Ahhh your Korean name?"

 

Minghao nodded,

 

"Why would you need one? I mean, your real one is nice," Chan shrugged.

"People find it hard to pronounce and I don't really like it when they mispronounced my name..."

 

Chan only nodded before he smiled,

 

"Now choose your side!" He said excitedly.

"I feel bad for choosing when you're not here so I waited for you," Chan smiled widely, Minghao could only blink.

 

  
Was it possible for a person to be this innocent and kind?

 

  
"Uhh, I'm fine with either side so that's really okay..."

 

Chan shook his head,

 

"Still, you can choose!"

 

Minghao sighed, Chan was quite stubborn he figured.

 

"Then I'll take the left side," Minghao said, it was probably because left side was the furthest out of the two sides from the door.

"Okay!" Chan gave an 'OK' before he started to set his things on the right side.

"Uhh about this room..."

 

Chan looked up,

 

"Do you mind buying a wardrobe together? I mean it will be cheaper and we can share the space..."

 

Chan looked like he was considering for a while,

 

"Hmm, you're right. It's better to buy it together than separately! We can also buy other things together," he suggested and Minghao smiled, he was glad that Chan had the same mindset as him.

 

* * *

 

Days went by without Minghao realising, it turned out that he and Chan choose the same department and he just recently found out that Chan's father was also a professional dancer. No wonder the way his roommate's moves were so delicate and clean.

 

He also befriended other students from different departments (mostly Chan's first before he introduced Minghao to his friends). They were Seokmin, Seungkwan, Mingyu, Wonwoo and Hansol/Vernon.

 

Minghao felt out of place at first because he never had this many friends before back in china, and it also seemed like he was the only one who didn't fit it their circle but everyone was nice to him. He got along well with others in no time, he became comfortable enough to make some jokes with them, Seokmin even helped him studying Korean.

 

"I heard the seniors are choosing today?? Is it true?" Seungkwan asked to both Minghao and Chan.

"Huh?" Minghao looked confused.

"What happens today???" Minghao asked to the others.

"You didn't know??" Hansol asked in disbelief.

"You're literally in that department Minghao, how could you not know??" Mingyu added, earning a sharp jab to the ribs from Wonwoo.

"Guys guys, please... Minghao just came here of course he wouldn't know about it," Seokmin stepped in.

"It's like a traditional thing... I guess?" Chan said.

"The seniors will choose their favorite juniors as partners and then create a performance together, the one with the most votes will win a VIP place in the next year's yearly spring festival and also a scholarship for the additional classes in summer," Chan explained and Minghao nodded.

"Additional classes?"

"Yes, only some departments have it. For example ours, Engineering, Business and Administration, Acting and Drama..." Mingyu groaned.

"You guys are lucky to have a chance like that, meanwhile we, from department of acting can't do anything about it ughh," Mingyu whined.

"So... The seniors choose us?" Chan nodded again.

"You're lucky if you get the top students..."

"I heard this year's eye candies are Wen Junhui and Kwon Soonyoung," Seungkwan added.

"Everyone wants to be chosen by them, heard they also won last year's competition at the spring festival hence the reason why everyone wants to be chosen by them, because they won the VIP place," Hansol added.

"But whoever you guys end up with, I'm sure you'll do just fine," Seokmin gave them thumbs up.

"Wen Jun's circle is so famous, like everyone wants to get close to them..." Seungkwan said.

"Yeah, S.Coups or Seungcheol the football team's captain with the most record of wins in one season, Jeonghan the campus's angel, Joshua the perfect gentleman, Woozi or Jihoon the musical genius, Hoshi the leader of performance team and lastly Jun, the prince of China... Man their circle is no joke!" Seungkwan said pretending to be shivering in fear.

"Guys, come on... Let's not talk about things—" before Seokmin could finish his words there was a loud cheer from the students outside the cafeteria.

"Huh? They're already looking for prey??" Hansol raised his eyebrows at the crowds in front of them.

 

There were the seniors from the dance department, gathered just outside the cafeteria. They seemed to be holding something, Minghao had to squinted his eyes to get a better look at it and then his eyes widened.

 

"Uhh is that a choker or am I imagining things?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, the juniors who were chosen must wear that choker. It's like to show everyone who choose us..."

 

Minghao made a face at Chan's words,

 

"That's like... Disgusting."

"I agree," Mingyu added.

"We're not their pets or something," Minghao scrunched his nose at the thought.

"Well, we don't really have a choice though. I mean, if you don't get a senior to help you on the project, your percentage of making it alive is like... Negative."

Minghao groaned,

"Korea is scary," he mumbled in Chinese, starting to feel the cultural differences (not exactly a cultural differences tho lol).

"Oh!" Seungkwan gasped, hitting on Seokmin excitedly.

"Jun wore the choker..."

 

Everyone's heads turned immediately to see whether Seungkwan was telling the truth or not.

 

It was true, Junhui wore the choker instead of giving it to the junior he had chosen. It was indeed no secret that Junhui loved to wear eccentric fashion items like that, he paid attention to the smallest details of his fashion. Junhui loved the attention he got for it and he was enjoying every bits of it.

 

Looking at it more closely, it wasn't exactly a choker but rather a blue ribbon wrapped around his neck. He wore a simple white shirt with black pants, he also dyed his hair to dirty blond and styled it up. To say that Minghao wasn't attracted to Junhui would be a total lie, Junhui was so attractive it would be weird for anyone not to fall for his looks.

 

From his eyebrows, beautiful eyes, sharp nose, perfectly curved lips and his strong jawline. Junhui really was living up to his title as the "Prince of China". Minghao averted his gaze when Junhui caught him staring and failed to see the smirk on Junhui's face.

 

"I think they're choosing now," Hansol murmured as they saw the seniors started going around the cafeteria.

 

The crowds were getting bigger as more of Junhui's circle came to the cafeteria, the first ones were Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Coming in like the couple they were, Jeonghan had his hand linked to Seungcheol while laughing at something the older male had said.

 

Followed by Joshua and Jihoon, the four of them quickly took a seat right beside Minghao's friends were. The table suddenly fell into an awkward silence before Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

 

"Why are you guys so quiet?"

 

Seungkwan cleared his throat.

 

"Right, so if I heard correctly—"

"When will you actually say that **you read** instead of heard???" Mingyu interrupted.

"Why would I read when I got bunch of hot news anywhere I'm going? Now shut up and let me talk," he glared at Mingyu.

"Now, where was I?" Seungkwan asked the group.

" **Right, so if I heard correctly** the words ended on that one," Chan said unamused.

"Yes, so if I heard correctly... You guys will have to spent most of your time, as in 24/7, with your seniors to create a song together and the end result is not the only important part, you also need to explain the story behind it..."

 

Chan and Minghao nodded,

 

"And Jihoon will be one of the judges," Seungkwan whispered.

"What??? How??? Isn't he like... A student too???" Mingyu asked in disbelief.

"The professors favours him, why else? I mean beside the fact that he's a musical genius..."

 

They continued the conversation before noticing someone was sitting right beside Chan the whole time, 6 heads (minus Minghao who had noticed the intruder way before) turned to Chan's right side and 6 pairs of eyes widened in horror.

 

Kwon Soonyoung a.k.a Hoshi was sitting at their table the whole time they were talking (gossiping) about the seniors. Seungkwan gulped, Chan even looked terrified.

 

"Uhh..."

"Yo!" Soonyoung greeted cheerfully, showing his perfect eye smile.

"Uhh..." Nobody actually knew what to say, their expression said it all.

"No need to be nervous! I'm here to ask you something," Soonyoung smiled.

"Something?" Chan blinked.

"So, you know that we have to choose one junior right? You guys obviously know since you were _talking_ about it earlier," Soonyoung smiled but emphasizing the word 'talking'.

 

The 6 of them (excluded Minghao who was drinking his tea peacefully) nodded in fear, Soonyoung smiled even wider.

 

"I want you!" He said to Chan and put his arm over Chan's shoulders.

"M-me? Why?"

 

Soonyoung thought for a while,

 

"Well, because I've seen you dance and I think you're going to be a great dancer in the future... I also think we have similar style, so what do you think?" Soonyoung asked, as if he didn't know that the juniors couldn't say no even if they wanted to.

 

 _Demon_ (6 of them thought).

 

"Okay..."

 

Soonyoung smiled before he pulled out a choker,

 

"I don't really like this part because you see, Jihoon is easily jealous because of things like this so—"

 

Before Soonyoung could finish his words, a water bottle was thrown to his head from behind.

 

"Nice throw Ji," Seungcheol said, holding back his laughter.

"Drop the superior act if you don't want to die," Jihoon said, eyes focused on his phone screen. His fingers typing crazily, seemed like he was playing a game.

"That hurt," Soonyoung pouted at Jihoon that went unnoticed.

"Anyway, please use this" he said to Chan, giving the younger boy the choker.

 

Chan nodded and wore it immediately, gasping sounds could be heard from the people around them. They started murmuring over the fact that Soonyoung had chosen his partner and also the fact that Chan looked unbelievably cute and sexy at the same with in that choker.

 

"Hmm... Nice nice nice~" Soonyoung hummed happily.

 

Minghao had been watching the scene before him silently, he was studying this Soonyoung guy. He seemed nice but Minghao knew better than to judge a book by its cover, it also seemed like he and Jihoon were in a relationship.

 

So far, Wen Junhui's circle seemed... Easy going? Seungcheol seemed like a very nice and kind person, kind of had this fatherly aura around him but Minghao wasn't so sure about Jeonghan. The man had stayed quiet the whole time, scrolling through something on his phone, seeming uninterested in the whole situation.

 

Minghao had learnt that people from fashion design could act... high and mighty at times. He didn't get much from Jihoon either except that the man was on his phone the whole time, he might as well get along with Wonwoo (since both seemed like gamers... No?).

 

Lastly Joshua, the man also stayed quiet the whole time except when the students greeted him and he gave them a gentleman smile. Maybe he was also a nice person like Seungcheol.

 

Minghao was so lost in thoughts that he failed to notice that a figure sat down beside him, eyes watching his face very closely. Minghao chuckled at something Seokmin had said before turning to take a sip of his tea and that was when he noticed that the seat beside him was no longer empty.

 

He looked up and immediately locked eyes with the stranger, it was Wen Junhui. Looking at him with the most beautiful eyes, he was resting his chin on his palm and the distance between them was only a few inches.

 

"What's your name?" Junhui asked in Mandarin, Minghao widened his eyes.

"Huh?" Minghao blinked, not sure whether to answer or to stare at the beauty in front of him.

"I said..." Junhui leaned closer (as if he wasn't already close enough).

"What's your name?"

 

Minghao blushed because he could feel Junhui's breath ghosting over his lips,

 

"Myungho..." Minghao blurted out without thinking, Junhui only raised his eyebrows.

"Wrong answer," Junhui said as he pulled Minghao closer by his collar.

"Isn't it supposed to be _Xu Minghao_??" Junhui asked again, his eyes glinted with mischievousness.

"How do you know my name?"

"So it's true then..."

 

Minghao's eyebrows knitted in confusion,

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Junhui only smiled before he gave Minghao's lips a soft peck.

 

The whole cafeteria fell into silence, nobody dared to say anything. Minghao's friends were left speechless from the scene happening before them, did they see it correctly? Did Wen Junhui just kiss Xu Minghao? Their friend? More importantly a freshman?

 

It was so nerve-wracking, even Seungkwan couldn't form any words. Meanwhile Minghao was frozen in place, his eyes wide, staring at Junhui who gave him an innocent smile as if he didnt just steal a kiss from the freshman.

 

"What are you..." Minghao couldn't finish his words.

 

Junhui only smiled before he stood up, facing the people in cafeteria with such a pride. Minghao could only look up as Junhui smiled before speaking up.

 

"Listen!" He said, somehow Minghao could feel the pride radiating from the other Chinese male.

"I want to announce something..." Junhui trailed off, definitely enjoying the way everyone's attention was on him.

"From now on, Xu Minghao from the dance department is mine and mine only."

 

Shocked gasps could be heard followed by mutterings from the other students.

 

"Obviously, he's going to be my partner but if I see any of you screwing with him, I'll make sure that you all will regret being born," Junhui smiled sweetly.

 

He then looked down at Minghao who had his mouth open and eyes wide, looking at him in pure shock. Junhui only smiled before taking Minghao's hand in his own.

 

"Is there anyone that wants to oppose me??" Junhui asked but the whole cafeteria was too shocked or too afraid to say anything.

"Then, I'll be taking my leave... Please treat my Xiao Hao well~" Junhui said before leaning down and kissing Minghao one last time.

"I—"

"See you later, bǎobèi~" Junhui smiled before leaving the cafeteria.

 

Junhui's circle also left not long after, Jihoon shaking his head at Junhui's actions while the others only laughed at it. Minghao's friends didn't fail to see the look Jeonghan gave them before leaving too. After they left, the other students followed and soon the cafeteria was quite empty. Minghao's friends shared a concern look, Minghao was still frozen, hadn't said nor moved an inch after what happened earlier.

 

"Hyung?" Seungkwan called but Minghao didn't budge.

"Hey, Minghao," Mingyu shook Minghao's body.

"Huh?" Minghao blinked, his friends were looking at him in concern.

 

Then his eyes widened in realization of what happened to him a few moments ago.

 

"That fucker!" He hissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Seventeen series from me! This one will be light-hearted?? Hahahh I'm not too sure, hopefully won't be that long (side eyeing my other series) the tags are a mess now but I promise to fix them later, please do tell me what you think of this story! It would be a great help for me^^
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junhui's [look](https://twitter.com/lunar_wjh/status/1153923990802427905?s=19)  
> Minghao's [look](https://twitter.com/lunar_wjh/status/1153924003725115392?s=19)

It's been a few days after the incident, Minghao felt uncomfortable and annoyed with the way people were looking at him or murmuring behind his back as if he couldn't hear them. He had to take a detour to his class just to avoid the crowds, he was walking towards the basketball court when another student passed by with their friends was obviously talking about him and Junhui.

 

"I swear to god... I'll murder him on sight," Minghao spat under his breath and as if to worsen his situation, he saw Junhui and his friends at the basketball court, playing against each other.

 

Junhui was there, obviously he had to be there, what made it worse was the fact that Junhui wore a red sleeveless shirt, which was drenched in sweat, paired with ripped jeans, a flannel shirt wrapped around his waist and accompanied by sneakers. He also dyed his hair to black? Honestly, how frequents did this guy change his hair color??

 

Junhui looked so good and Minghao hated to admit it even to himself, he would never admit to someone that Wen Junhui was good looking. Nope. Never. Not a chance in hell. But sadly, his instant boner thought otherwise and Minghao cursed in Mandarin. At a time like this!

 

Minghao himself was wearing an oversized greyish brown hoodie with jeans and red sneakers, to be honest, Minghao might be one of the most stylish students in the dance program, he could as well be a fashion student. Luckily for him, his oversized hoodie was long enough to cover his boner. God, just imagine getting caught with a boner because of Wen Junhui!

 

But as soon as Minghao was about to turn around, Junhui called his name or more likely his nickname.

 

"Bǎobèi!!" Junhui called, a little bit too loud for Minghao's liking (not that he liked it when people call his name in public).

 

Minghao took in a sharp breath before turning around (unwillingly) and looking at Junhui who was waving at him like an overexcited child, a big smile was on his face. Minghao's expression softened at the sight. Junhui then gestured for him to come closer but Minghao shook his head in horror, then Junhui pouted.

 

There was no way Minghao was going near this high class circle or near Junhui himself even though Junhui was being really cute right now— wait, what?

 

He saw Junhui huff before walking towards him.

 

 

_No no no no no no no no no wait wait wait!!!!!_

 

 

Minghao internally panicked as Junhui was getting closer with each step.

 

 

_NO NO NO NO NO NO_

 

 

Then Junhui started to pick up his pace, walking faster with each step until he was running towards Minghao.

 

 

_Oh boy no no no no no no_

 

 

Minghao was preparing himself for the big impact, closing his eyes in fear. Then he could feel a mass bumping into him, a happy giggle filled his ears and a mix of lemon and orange hit his nostrils. Minghao opened his eyes slowly and was greeted by the sight of dark hair, Junhui was burying his face in the crook of Minghao's neck and hugging him tightly. Minghao didn't know what to do especially with dozens eyes staring at them.

 

"You smell so good..." Junhui hummed in satisfaction.

 

Minghao then recalled what perfume he used this morning,

 

 

_Ah that one_

 

 

The one with a mix of Musk, sandalwood, amber and guaiac wood.

 

"Uh... Jun?"

 

Junhui hummed,

 

"Can you let go?"

 

Junhui shook his head, Minghao sighed.

 

"Why are you acting like this?" Minghao asked, pulling away with a little force.

 

Somehow, as if to give them a bit of privacy, the bell rang, signaling the students to gather in the university hall for an announcement, probably about the spring festival. One by one they started to leave the basketball court until just the two of them remained, Minghao looked at Junhui with stern eyes.

 

"Why are you doing this?" He asked again.

"Because I like you...?"

 

It didn't sound like an answer to Minghao.

 

"That's not a logical reason, try another one."

"I don't know... I just like you?" Junhui looked up, and only now did Minghao realize that Junhui was taller than him by a few centimetres.

"It's not— I mean, how can you like someone just like that? Have we even met before???" Junhui shook his head.

"I just like the way you laugh or smiled whenever you're with your friends, I thought you're a nice person and then I wanted to become the reason behind your laugh and smile..."

"Why? How come you're so sure that I will ever have the same feelings towards you??" Minghao knew he sounded harsh but Junhui's words just didn't make any sense to him.

"Because you already have them," Junhui smiled to him.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You might lie with your words but your dick cant lie."

 

Minghao froze.

 

 

_Fuck_

 

 

Minghao surprisingly still had an ounce of shame and tried to hide his boner and cleared his throat.

 

"Don't hide it, I already saw it when you first came here..." Junhui tilted his head innocently, walking towards Minghao.

"I can help you with it..."

"Wha—"

 

Junhui then silenced him with a kiss.

 

* * *

 

Minghao didn't know how they ended up in this cramped bathroom stall but he wasn't complaining when Junhui was kissing him lewdly like this. The moment Junhui kissed him, all of Minghao's resistance was thrown out the window. The temperature was slowly rising in the cramped space and Junhui rutting against his thigh didn't help to ease the tightness in his pants either.

 

"H-hao..." Junhui's voice sounded desperate.

 

Junhui's hands found themselves struggling with Minghao's belt, he whined impatiently before managing to unbuckle the belt and quickly pulled Minghao's jeans and boxer halfway down. Minghao hissed at the cold sensation before realising what Junhui was going to do, the older male kneeled down and was face to face with Minghao's throbbing cock. Junhui wrapped his hands around Minghao's cock, stroking it a few times before giving the head kittenish licks.

 

Minghao groaned and gasped when Junhui took him all the way into his throat, until Minghao could feel his cock hitting the back of Junhui's throat. The older male didn't gag and it only turned Minghao even more on. Junhui used his hands to stroked what his mouth couldn't reach, bobbing his head up and down hungrily. He pulled away with a 'pop' sound, then he licked Minghao's shaft from the base to the top, making sure to paid extra attention to the throbbing vein on the underside before looking up at Minghao.

 

Minghao swore, he could come right here and then just by looking at Junhui's face. His cheeks were flushed, lips red and swollen. Minghao then pulled Junhui up and kissed him, taking the lead. Junhui moans were swallowed by Minghao who was kissing him as if it was their last day to live.

 

"H-hao..." Junhui moaned again, looking at the younger male with lustful eyes.

"Fuck me..." Junhui whispered into Minghao's ears.

"A-are you..." Minghao was shocked, no he wasn't shocked by the fact that they were going for sex but more at the fact that Junhui was implying that he would bottom for Minghao.

 

Never in million years Minghao thought Wen Junhui was a bottom, well not from the way he acted. Everyone, not only Minghao thought that Wen Junhui was a top but here he was, flushed red and panting heavily, pleading for Minghao to take him.

 

"I—"

"Just fuck me already!" Junhui whined a bit with impatience.

 

He then took out a pack of lube from his pocket, Minghao raised his eyebrows. That wasn't something he expected Junhui to carry around.

 

"God damn... Hao just— just make it fast."

Minghao nodded before turning their position (which was a little hard considering there was barely any space to move). Then Junhui pulled down his jeans along with his boxers before turning around, exposing his ass to Minghao. Junhui was so supple that Minghao couldn't help but to grab a handful of Junhui ass before giving them a slap, earning a loud whine from Junhui.

 

"H-hao!" Junhui whined.

"Sorry," Minghao chuckled but didn't sound sincere at all.

 

Minghao then ripped open the pack and pour the lube onto his palm, warming the transparent substance before circling his finger around Junhui's rim. A smirk made its way to Minghao's face when he could hear Junhui's tiny gasp.

 

Then he pushed one finger in and watched as Junhui's fisted his hands. Then another one, this time Junhui's body tensed and Minghao gave the man a moment to adjust. Junhui gave a weak nod before Minghao started the scissoring motions, thrusting in and out slowly.

 

"Mmhhh," Junhui moaned at the feeling.

"I'm going to add another one," Minghao whispered to Junhui's ear before adding the third finger.

 

This time, Junhui clenched around him and his body trembled from the overwhelming feelings. Minghao waited for a few moments, making sure that Junhui was okay.

 

"Fuck, j-just move," Junhui cursed under his breath, earning a smile from Minghao before the younger male started to thrust his fingers in and out.

 

He stretched Junhui carefully, making the older male a moaning mess before pulling out completely. Junhui let out a high pitched whine at the loss, Minghao only chuckled.

 

"Patience," Minghao said as he poured the rest of the lube onto his cock, coating it perfectly before positioning himself.

"Don't scream," he said before pushing all the way in.

 

He could feel Junhui clenched his fists and hold back a whine before he bottomed out, filling Junhui in every possible ways. Minghao swore the sound that Junhui let out was the most erotic one he had ever heard.

 

"M-move..." Junhui whispered.

 

Minghao immediately pulled out until he was halfway in before thrusting back inside in full force, causing Junhui to gasp and holding onto the toilet seat. He closed his eyes tight and his mouth opened at the feeling of being rammed hard by Minghao.

 

Minghao licked his lips before pulling Junhui closer to him, his right hand sneaking down to pump Junhui's cock while the other one was holding his hip to steady him. Junhui felt so tight and warm, so good around him. It was as if Junhui was made for Minghao to take, the way he buried himself deep to the hilt and the way Junhui clenched around him every time he hit that one particular spot.

 

"H-hao... Hhmmh," Junhui couldn't stop the moans that were filling the bathroom stall they were currently in.

 

It felt so good, Minghao continued to thrust mercilessly into him, hitting his sweet spot dead on. Even though Minghao was smaller in figure than Junhui, the younger male had almost the same strength as him. Minghao let out a low grunt when he could feel that Junhui was tightening around his length.

 

"I'm—" Junhui choked on his words, overwhelmed by the sensations.

 

Minghao wanted nothing more but to see Junhui's face as he came, but he had to manage with this uncomfortable position because all of this was unplanned and they had very little space.

 

"I'm close Hao...!!" Junhui moaned lewdly.

"Me too..." Minghao whispered into Junhui's ears, licking his neck before sucking the pale skin. marking his neck with red and purple marks.

 

It was too much for Junhui to take, Minghao fucking him good and the way his hand pumped his cock in the same pace as his thrusts, Junhui thought he was going insane with the overstimulation.

 

"H-hao—!!" Junhui moaned as he came hard, spurting white ropes onto the seat and Minghao's hand.

 

He moaned at the over-sensitive feeling, it didn't take long before Minghao came too. Spilling his load deep inside Junhui, riding his orgasm out for a while, his thrusts slowing down. Junhui hummed at the sensation, his cheeks flushed at the feeling of Minghao's cum spilling out of his hole.

 

They stayed like that for a while, catching their breath before Minghao pulled out. His dark eyes watched as his cum trickled out of Junhui's abused hole. He took several tissues to clean them up especially Junhui's ass.

 

They stood there in awkward silence, still too close to each other but neither complained. Junhui was still out of it, breathing rather irregularly and cheeks flushed red. Minghao also didn't know what to do, this was his first time having sex with someone, he couldn't believe he just lost his virginity in a bathroom stall.

 

Then he gathered his courage and held Junhui's face in his hands and made the older man to look at him, now, this Junhui was so different from the Junhui he'd seen daily. This one was... insecure, almost fragile.

 

"Tell me you did plan for this to happen," Minghao said as he looked at Junhui dead serious.

"Uhh... Well..." Junhui laughed nervously.

"I did plan this to happen but uhh..." Junhui trailed off.

"I wasn't expecting a quick fuck in the bathroom..." He smiled rather shyly.

 

Minghao let out a sigh before rolling his eyes, who knew that the mighty Wen Junhui was a very pliant, soft, and high maintenance sub?

 

"I think we should get out of here... Before someone realise we fucked in here."

"Y-yeah... We should," Junhui said as Minghao stepped out of the bathroom stall, looking around for a while before stepping aside to let Junhui out.

 

The hallway was almost full with students passing through, fortunately none of them realize that Junhui and Minghao had just came out of the bathroom together.

 

They walked side by side before stopping at the end of the hall, Junhui had no more classes for today and Minghao's one began in 10 minutes.

 

"So uhh... I'll be back... I guess..." Junhui bit his lips.

"Okay," Minghao nodded before he pulled Junhui close to him.

"Be careful... And I think you should cover your neck..." Minghao said _almost_ , almost apologetically.

 

Junhui gasped before he covered his neck and hit Minghao's chest, he felt betrayed.

 

"I walked through the hall and you didn't even bother to tell me????" Junhui looked at him in horror and disbelief.

"I'm telling you now," Minghao held back his laughter.

"Fuck you," Junhui hissed before literally sprinting out of the building.

 

Minghao only laughed before going to his class, he kept thinking on what ground he stood right now. Junhui didn't seem to be declaring 'i love you(s)' at any time soon and he wasn't sure either what to feel about the older man.

 

Sure Junhui made the first move and he was kinda pissed because there was no way he'd let other people take advantage of his small figure (re: mistaken him for an easy sub) and then things escalated into something more in 3 seconds flat. He has never been in this type of relationship, sure he had girlfriends/boyfriends before but not to this level of intimacy.

 

Junhui was a very handsome and beautiful man, Minghao knew better than anyone that chances like this never came twice so he might as well enjoy it while he could right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're escalating into something more uwu
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta Erika, you're the best ㅠㅠ I love you 💛
> 
> Erika's on [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/HampelErika)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	3. Chapter 3

"So what's with you and Wen Jun?" Seungkwan finally couldn't stand the silence between them.

 

They were over at Hansol's house (because apparently he had his own flat and wasn't as broke as his friends were).

 

"What do you mean?" Minghao asked, sipping his tea.

"I've seen you around with him and you were acting like lovers now tell me the truth."

 

All eyes were suddenly on Minghao,

 

"Well... I'll tell you guys when I have the answer."

 

Seungkwan gasped,

 

"So you're saying that the two of you are... Are..."

"Fuck buddies? Yeah, I guess so. I mean, we did have sex a few times while also working on a song together... I don't really know where we currently stand."

 

Seungkwan shook his head dramatically,

 

"Why are you hurting yourself like this huh? Fuck buddies hurt man," Hansol said again, munching on the potato chips Mingyu and Wonwoo bought.

"Gee, as if you have the rights to talk," Minghao rolled his eyes.

"I do have the rights, I mean none of us are in such a toxic relationship," Hansol shrugged.

"Well, at least you can count me and Seungkwan out, also Wonwoo and Mingyu. Not so sure about the other two."

"Hey!" Seokmin said feeling offended by Hansol's words.

"Not you Seokmin," Chan sweetly said.

"Indeed our—"

"Because you're head over heels for Joshua," Chan added, earning laughter from the group. Mingyu fell to the floor ungracefully, laughing his ass off.

"That... Was rude," Seokmin pointed to Chan with his cheese stick.

"Rude but the truth," Wonwoo added.

"It's not exactly my fault! He was just—"

"Too beautiful?"

"Too kind?"

"Too perfect??"

"Yeah, we heard it."

"You guys suck toes," Seokmin huffed in annoyance.

"We suck dicks, get your facts straight before slandering us," Seungkwan replied sassily.

"Anywaaayy," Seokmin said, trying to create a distraction.

"So it's real between the two of you?"

 

Minghao shrugged,

 

"I mean, as long as we're in the same boat why not?"

"I thought you were an innocent, soft, baby from China that needs protection but boy was I wrong," Seokmin shook his head dramatically.

"I'm not really an innocent baby that needs protection," Minghao rolled his eyes exasperated.

 

Seokmin gasped in shock and put a hand over his chest, looking at Minghao as if he were deeply hurt by what the Chinese male had just said.

 

"You're unbelievable! After all this time! I didn't raise you to be like this!" Seokmin said, wiping a fake tear away.

"How could you do this to your own mother???" Seungkwan joined in, earning another laugh from their group.

"First of all, you're not my mother, you didn't even raise me Seokmin. Secondly y'all really need to work hard on your terrible acting or else no musicals will hire you," Minghao squinted his eyes.

"Well! Say whatever, we're still the kings of the stage!" Seungkwan flipped his hair followed by Seokmin.

 

Minghao only shook his head at his friends actions before he took the popcorn bowl out of Hansol's hands.

  
"But I feel like I've seen him somewhere..." Minghao muttered.

"Duh, it's probably because he's _that_ famous," Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

"Eeh maybe."

 

* * *

 

"Hao? Minghao??" Junhui called, waving his hand in front of the other's face.

"Yes?"

"Is there something bothering you?" Junhui asked again, they were in the university's studio that only a few people had an access to.

"Nothing," Minghao shook his head and looked at the scribbles on the paper in front of him.

 

They were composing a song together for the spring festival, they didn't have much going but at least Minghao had a picture of it. They agreed on composing it in two languages, Chinese and Korean.

 

Minghao tried not to think of what happened a few weeks ago but he couldn't help it, why was Jeonghan being a bitch for? It wasn't like he was _hurting_ Junhui in a way... They both agreed to this.

 

"Does Jeonghan always behave like a bitch?" Minghao suddenly asked, the words had left his mouth just like that.

 

Junhui widened his eyes at the question, more likely at the way Minghao addressed Jeonghan as a bitch.

 

"Why would you say that?? He's like the sweetest angel ever!" Minghao internally rolled his eyes.

 

 

_Yeah yeah sure, tell that to my ass._

 

 

"Did he do something to you?" Junhui asked, leaning closer to get a better look at Minghao.

"Why would he?" Minghao said, avoiding Junhui's eyes.

"I knew it! He was acting weird a few weeks ago, what did he do??"

 

When Minghao said nothing, Junhui huffed before clinging onto Minghao's arm like a child.

 

"What did he do???? Tell me, Haohao~!!!"

"You really don't want to tell me?" Junhui huffed.

"Fine," then he stood up and was about to walk away when Minghao pulled him onto his lap.

"What will you do if I tell you about it?" Minghao smirked as a blush made its way to Junhui's cheeks.

"I can give you a quick blow."

 

Minghao raised his eyebrows,

 

"Just a blow? Hmmh... I don't know... I'm not sure..." Minghao gave Junhui a smirk that had the older male grinding against his thighs.

"I give the best blow jobs in the entire campus," Junhui whispered into Minghao's ear.

"Yeah?" Minghao's eyes darkened at Junhui's words.

"Then prove it baby~" Minghao smirked as Junhui immediately kneeled down and unbuckled his belt before unzipping his pants.

 

Minghao hissed as his cock made contact with the cold air of the studio, Junhui had his hands wrapped around his length, stroking it lazily before licking along his shaft, sucking on the veins. Minghao let out a grunt when Junhui took him all the way down. Junhui's mouth should be illegal, how come someone looked so ethereally beautiful like him when giving a blow job?? His lips stretched around his cock, eyes looking at Minghao's, never leaving for a second.

 

Minghao internally cursed, Junhui might be the end of him one day.

 

Junhui made sure to pay extra attention to the head, swirling his tongue around and sucking on it as if it was his favourite candy. Then he would deep throat Minghao just to tease the younger male before pulling back up, bobbing his head up and down in an irregular pace that made Minghao crazy. He was so close, yet Junhui kept teasing him every time he was near until he couldn't take it anymore.

 

"God... Jun..." Minghao breathed as his hand found itself tangled in Junhui's black locks, tugging at them harshly, earning a moan from Junhui.

"You like it harsh huh?" Minghao then tapped Junhui's cheeks to get his attention.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth baby, so relax."

 

Junhui nodded before relaxing his jaw, letting Minghao to do whatever he pleased. Minghao growled before thrusting shallowly at first, and then gradually picked his pace up, fucking Junhui's mouth repeatedly until he was nearing his climax.

 

"God Jun... You feels so good," Minghao breathed before shooting his hot load inside, Junhui swallowed everything, not letting a single drop wasted.

 

Minghao groaned at the sight before pulling out, watching as Junhui licked his red and swollen lips like a kitten before he looked up to Minghao with eyes that were filled with stars.

 

"Can I get my treat from you??" Minghao looked down at Junhui's obvious boner before he smirked.

"Oh sure you can."

 

* * *

 

  
"So... What were you and Jeonghan talking about?" Junhui asked, head resting on Minghao's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Minghao hummed, playing with Junhui's black locks.

"You really want to know?" Junhui nodded enthusiastically.

"It's an adult conversation~" Minghao teased and gave Junhui a soft peck on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Beta, Erika on [twt](https://twitter.com/HampelErika?s=09)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	4. Chapter 4

"Chaaaannnn," Mingyu clung onto Chan's shoulders.

"What???" Chan replied, a little bit annoyed.

"We rarely meet and now you're being this cold already??? I'm hurt," Mingyu pouted.

"I'm just— busy okay??" Chan replied sounding almost like a pleading.

 

The group exchanged a glance at the situation before sitting down on the same table. Hansol was the first to speak.

 

"Hard?"

 

Chan groaned and looked up, he looked tired and there were heavy eyebags under his no longer sparkling eyes.

 

"The worst," he replied, burying his face in his hands.

"Has anyone ever mentioned that Kwon Soonyoung is the spawn of devil? No?? Well, flash news. He is," Chan said in a flat tone.

"Is he that bad?" Seokmin asked, now feeling guilty for the boy.

"It's not that he's bad... It's just, he paid attention to the smallest details and God, we're not going to rest until we got that one point right and the worst part is? He insisted that I joined the class he's teaching too so imagine, being in the same class as, well not really amateurs but you know what I mean, and have to keep repeating the same move over and over again even though you're tired as fuck and have mastered that move a long time ago and I definitely _don't_ have tons of choreography to practice on," Chan said before finally taking a deep breath.

"No he's not that bad."

"Wow... Didn't expect him to be that strict..."

"Yeah? Don't let looks fool you, he might as well be the satan itself."

 

The group chatted for a while before Wonwoo and Minghao joined them, Wonwoo had this pissed look on his face.

 

"I assume everyone just have a really bad day huh...?" Hansol muttered under his breath.

"A piece of your thoughts?" Seungkwan asked carefully.

"The festival organizers asked him to make a slogan banner for the spring festival," Minghao explained.

"Is... That a bad thing?"

"Well, it's not if they don't keep changing the theme and colour scheme for it."

"I made one and it takes fucking days to make and they really have the audacity to ask for a new one? _We suddenly want this colour scheme can you make a new one???_ " Wonwoo looked like he was ready to kill everyone in his way.

"I'm going to burn this whole campus down," Wonwoo spat.

"Everyone is just busy preparing for the spring festival... How about us?" Seokmin suddenly said to Seungkwan.

"We? _We clean the properties for the respectable seniors so that they can perform in the best condition~_ " Seungkwan replied in sarcasm.

"As if there's no one else doing that already," Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling that everyone is making it hard for us?" Mingyu suddenly said, drawing attention towards him.

"I—" Seungkwan opened his mouth before closing it again.

"I became an errand boy for the acting department."

"I was asked to set the runway for the seniors' stage later in the festival."

"I mean... They have people to do this kind of works right? Is it really necessary for us to do these things? I don't think so," Mingyu crossed his arms on his chest.

"What about you Hao?" Minghao hummed.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing's big just some jealous stares from literally everyone in the campus but other than that... I think I'm fine," the group fell into silence.

 

Minghao and the word fine should never be in the same sentence.

 

"This must be Wen Jun Circle's doing," Seungkwan squinted his eyes at the image of Jeonghan entering the university's park.

"Another spawn of devil," Mingyu sneered.

"It could be someone else though," Minghao sipped his tea.

"You don't have a word in this," Seungkwan sneered at him.

"Yeah, _Wen Junhui privileges_ ," Mingyu added.

"Isn't that supposed to be—"

"Shush!"

 

Jeonghan quickly noticed Minghao's group was sitting under the cherry blossom tree and sneered at them.

 

"I want to wipe that sneer off of his face with my shoes," Seungkwan squinted his eyes.

 

They watched as Jeonghan sat on one of the benches where Seungcheol was, he smiled and hugged the male before kissing him and Minghao's group (except Chan and Minghao) let a low _ew_  at the sight.

 

"How could he act all sweet and lovely with his boyfriend but became a spawn of devil with us that literally have nothing to do with him?? Only God knows why."

"Maybe he wasn't that bad... Or maybe it wasn't his doings"

 

5 pair of eyes looked at Minghao in horror.

 

"Did you just—"

"Are you insane??"

"Did Junhui finally fucked you good and took your title?"

"Fuck you."

"Bulls."

 

Minghao rolled his eyes at his friends' reactions before closing the book he had been reading the whole time.

 

"You guys have no proof of him actually doing us dirty."

 

Seungkwan gave Minghao a look,

 

"Try better."

 

Minghao sighed,

 

"I met Joshua not long ago."

 

Seungkwan had to stop himself from killing Seokmin because the guy literally melted at the mention of Joshua's name.

 

"He asked me not to run away after a few sex with Jun even though we're clearly just fuck buddies," Minghao then leaned into his chair.

"So I asked why are they taking this matter seriously when clearly Jun and I are just having fun, that's all. He mentioned something but I couldn't catch it, I think something like... High school stuff?"

"High school stuff?" Minghao shrugged.

 

Minghao hadn't been listening closely to Joshua because the place was crowded at that time and he was also busy working on his song, the other male just smiled it off and then went to discuss about on what grounds Minghao and Junhui stood right now.

 

It was indeed only friends with benefits kind of relationship but Joshua was sure that they could be something more if one of them were just brave enough to be honest with themselves. Which Minghao argued, it was impossible for them to pick up feelings when they just met a few weeks (months at longest) ago but Joshua only smiled upon hearing Minghao's reason.

 

"Uhh... I'm not sure if I remember anything to be honest," Minghao scratched his nape.

"You're hopeless."

"How did you get such a high rank again?"

 

Minghao rolled his eyes,

 

"Still, that spawn of devil owed us an apology. Reason or no reason, if he really is the one behind our sufferings... I'm going to pull every strands of his hair until nothing's left," Seungkwan threatened.

"God, please don't," Hansol said to his boyfriend.

"You will faint even before the first hair got pulled, you're such a softie how could you think of doing that??" Hansol said in amusement.

"I am capable of it!"

"No offense but I just feel like being threatened by puppy," Hansol dodged Seungkwan's hit.

"I'm going to break up with you."

"No, you won't."

"I—"

"Love you," Hansol grinned when he caught Seungkwan got flustered and averted his gaze to anywhere but Hansol.

"Love birds," Mingyu rolled his eyes at the scene.

"Then what the fuck are you doing now?" Seokmin raised his eyebrows at Mingyu who was clinging onto Wonwoo's arm and resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Basic human needs."

"Bulls, you're just being clingy."

"You don't have to go that far but I guess you're jealous," Mingyu stick his tongue out like a child, mocking Seokmin.

"I am not!" Seokmin defended himself.

"You know there's a thing called being friends right hyung?" Chan finally said.

"Be his friend and then get his heart, sitting here being helplessly in love won't get yourself anywhere near the boyfriend tittle."

 

Mingyu laughed at Chan's words,

 

"I feel betrayed by my own son," Seokmin looked in disbelief.

"I have his phone number," Chan shrugged.

"How could— wait, how did you get it?"

"Soonyoung hyung is his friend, remember? He went to watch us practices sometimes... Do you want it?"

 

Seokmin opened his mouth and closed them again like a fish out of the water.

 

"I— how could— yes please...?" He whispered almost pleadingly.

 

His friends laughed at his desperation, Chan wiped a nonexistent tear before taking his phone.

 

"There, I've sent you the number. Now go and message him."

"Now?"

"No, next year hyung," Chan replied unamused.

"But what am I going to say?"

"Just say you need to borrow a book or something," Seungkwan rolled his eyes, finally managed to compose himself after Hansol's love attack.

"Excuse your Mr. Boo Seungkwan but we're both majoring in drama and he's in earth and environmental sciences in case you forgot... Fuck you," Seokmin glared.

"So?"

"So?????? There's not a single damn connection between the two, you're unbelievable," Seokmin glared.

"Just say hi?" Hansol suggested.

"I mean what could go wrong from hi?" The others quickly agreed with Hansol.

 

  
_A bloody damn lots_

 

 

Seokmin sighed in defeat and finally type the holy _'hi'_ word, his thumb hesitated for a while whether to press the send button or not but Seungkwan accidentally (intentionally) nudged Seokmin and when he realized what happened it was all too late.

 

"What the—" Seokmin almost cried.

"You're welcome," Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

 

The reply came almost immediately and Seokmin's heart jumped out of his ribcage, he looked at the unread message in horror.

 

"Oh my God, oh my God, oooohhhhhhhh gooooooooodddddd," Seokmin cried in horror.

"Stop overacting!" Wonwoo threw him a book.

"Just read it hyung~" Chan teased him.

 

Seokmin glared at his friends before sliding the screen of his phone up and clicked the message with trembling fingers.

 

 

**Joshua: I'm sorry but who is this? Where'd you get my number?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't forget this series... definitely not but I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Life's been a bitch and I'm currently not in a condition to update regularly so please bear with me.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my God, he hates me, he hates me to death what should I do???? Oh my god... What should I answer????" Seokmin asked in panic.

"Just said your name," Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

"Oh gee thanks, very helpful," Seokmin glared at Seungkwan.

 

He quickly typed his reply, hoping that this time it would take longer for the reply to came.

 

 

**Seokmin: Hi, my name is Seokmin. I'm from department of drama (freshman) and I got your number from Lee Chan, he's my friend and from department of dancing.**

 

 

Seokmin took a deep breath to calm the erratic beats of his heart, praying to whoever deities up there that Joshua wouldn't drop him the moment he made the connection.

 

 

**Joshua: Oh, you're Minghao's friend right?**

 

 

_Oh shit oh fuck_

 

 

Seokmin wanted to die, he cried internally at the reply.

 

 

**Seokmin: Yes, I'm his friend. I hope it doesn't bother you...?**

**Joshua: Oh no, it's fine.**

 

 

_That's it? He's not going to say anything? What's with that dot at the end? Is he mad? He's mad right? What am I supposed to say after this? Is this the end? Fuck._

 

 

"I think he's mad at me..."

 

Seungkwan and Mingyu choked on their drinks,

 

"Ew!" Chan yelled in disgust at Mingyu who terribly tried to wiped the spit from Chan's hands.

"I hate you hyung," Chan squinted his eyes towards Mingyu.

"I'll treat you dinner," Mingyu made a peace sign.

"It's pizza."

"Apology accepted."

"Why are you thinking like that?" Minghao (the normal) one asked.

"He's... He's... Oh wait," Seokmin looked at the next reply.

 

 

**Joshua: Are you perhaps that one student Professor Adam said?**

**Seokmin: Uh... I'm not sure but I do attend his class.**

**Joshua: He keep talking about how talented you are in our class, kind of makes me want to see your acting too.**

 

 

Seokmin had officially left the earth for heaven. There was a solid 10 minutes of Seokmin spacing out.

 

 

**Joshua: Did I say too much? Sorry if I make you uncomfortable.**

 

 

Seokmin had never typed a reply that fast in his life, he might as well beat a cheetah with his typing speed.

 

 

**Seokmin: No, that's really fine. I'm just flattered that a senior like you compliments a freshman like me hahha**

**Joshua: There's no need for formalities, besides you're Minghao's friend right? That sort of makes you my friend too :)**

 

 

_Ouch_

 

 

"Was it wrong if I wish to be more than friends?" Seokmin blurted out.

"Aww, no you're a human that's okay, we all want to be more than friends at a point," Seungkwan gave his back a supportive pat.

 

 

**Joshua: Do you mind meeting up? I want to talk about something if that's fine with you :)**

 

 

"AAAAA!!" Seokmin screeched like a pterodactyl, drawing attention from everyone in the park to their table.

 

Seungkwan quickly slapped Seokmin's mouth close while Mingyu got him in a headlock, Chan and Hansol were busy apologising to the whole park while Minghao and Wonwoo only sigh. Minghao's eyes caught Jeonghan staring at him with cold eyes before Seungcheol said something to him and gave Minghao a smile, which Minghao replied.

 

Seungcheol then made a gesture that said _'can we talk?'_ and Minghao nodded before telling Wonwoo he was going over to where Seungcheol and Jeonghan were. The man nodded and patted his back.

 

"Good luck."

 

Minghao nodded and went to Seungcheol's table,

 

"Why is he here?" Jeonghan asked Seungcheol, clearly annoyed.

"Be nice."

 

Jeonghan made a face, Seungcheol only sighed.

 

"Anyway, heard that you've talked to Joshua?"

 

Minghao nodded,

 

"He said you still have no idea..."

"No idea about what?"

"See? He's an idiot, probably crashed his head so fucking hard he forgot what happened," Jeonghan sneered.

"That's possible but I hope that wasn't the case," Seungcheol replied as if Minghao wasn't there.

"Uh, do you have something else to say or you just want to slander me that bad?"

"Well, if you really can't remember it then it can't be helped but uhh just a suggestion, try remembering what happened in your high school days."

 

Minghao raised his brows,

 

"I'll cheer for you!"

 

Seungcheol gave him a bright smile before he excused himself and Jeonghan, Minghao stared at their retreating backs. Minghao let out a loud sigh before going back to his friends, Mingyu, Seungkwan and Seokmin were still fighting. He quietly sat beside Wonwoo who noticed his presence immediately.

 

"So?"

"So what? I keep hearing about this high school stuff but have no idea what the fuck actually happened."

"High school?"

"They keep talking about it, asking me to remember carefully what happened... I mean what happened???? It's not like I have the memory of a genius, my brain can't even remember what colour my brief is," Minghao sneered.

"It's red."

 

Minghao turned his head to the side in horror, looking at Wonwoo with wide eyes.

 

"Dude?? Did you—"

"Just guessing, it's a common colour."

 

Before Minghao could say anything, Seungkwan's voice cut him off.

 

"What the fuck are you being so loud for???!" Seungkwan hissed.

"Do you have a dead wish???" Mingyu hissed too.

"Fuck you this is personal space trespassing, I'm going to call the police— _ouch!_ " Seokmin hissed when both Seungkwan and Mingyu hit his head.

"Bitch why were you screaming???"

 

Seokmin glared at them,

 

"Joshua asked me out— well—"

"WHAT?!?!!"

 

Now it was Seungkwan and Mingyu's turn to drew the attention of the whole park.

 

"Shut!!! Up!!" Wonwoo finally lost it and dragged Mingyu away.

"You too Boo," Hansol stepping in, taking Seungkwan away from a pissed Seokmin.

 

Meanwhile Chan rolled his eyes and bowed down to the people in the park, apologising on their behalves (again).

 

"I'm going to murder you all someday," Chan threatened them.

"He said Joshua asked him out!" Seungkwan pouted at Hansol.

"That's right! It's a date!" Mingyu added, immediately grunting in pain as Wonwoo elbowed him.

"The boy didn't even finish his words and you guys are assuming things already," Hansol rolled his eyes.

"That's right, thirsty bitches," Seokmin glared at them.

"Anyway, he only asked because there is something he wanted to talk about so no, that's not a win for me, y'all can keep y'all parties away," Seokmin replied, felt a little bit salty.

"How come you're so sure? Did he say it clearly??"

"He literally just know I exist today," Seokmin rolled his eyes.

"Whether it's about you or not, a bitch still need to dress up. Come on gays, Seokmin support team reunited."

 

Chan made a face,

 

"Gross but I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guess I'm not dead yet hahha I'm still on hiatus but since Junhui dropped tons of contents yesterday and today, I decided to have early updates (also because I'm feeling better) hopefully this will satisfy you until I'm back again~
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	6. Chapter 6

Minghao had been working on his song for weeks now, they both had agreed that Minghao would work on the song while Junhui on the choreography. It had been days ever since he went outside the studio, he felt like crap. Of course he'd go out to take a shower and eat but other than that, the studio was basically his home.

 

He had finished writing and composing the song, they only need to record it. Minghao stretched his arms, feeling sore all over his body for sitting in the most painful way possible then he looked at his phone, 4 messages from Junhui.

 

 

**Junjun : hao?**

**Junjun : umm**

**Junjun : this might sounds weird but uhh can you do something for me?**

**Junjun : but only if you want to**

 

 

Minghao looked at the last text, it was sent 30 minutmi ago. He quickly typed the answer.

 

 

**Xuhao : yes? Sorry i was working on the song**

 

 

The reply almost came immediately

 

 

**Junjun : oh it's umm chan already helped so that's okay**

**Xuhao : chan? He's there?**

**Junjun : i suddenly got this idea for our choreo but kinda having a hard time with it so he helped me**

**Xuhao : you could've called me**

**Junjun : but you said you were working!**

**Xuhao : still, i would've come right away if you called. do you want me to come over now?**

**Junjun: i don't want to disturb you, but is it okay with you though?**

**Junjun : sure, if you want.**

**Xuhao : give me 10**

 

 

Minghao quickly grabbed his jacket and went outside to Junhui's shared flat with Soonyoung. It didn't take long before he arrived (don't ask how did he know the address or who was the one choosing the display names in their phones, you know who). Minghao knocked a few times before the door was opened, it was Junhui who was laughing at something.

 

"Oh! It's not 10 yet..." Junhui looked down to his wrist.

"It took you... 5 minutes 12 seconds, wow what's the rush??" Junhui grinned and Minghao rolled his eyes, walking past the male.

 

There were Soonyoung and Chan discussing about something, probably about their own project before Chan looked up and smiled.

 

"Oh, hey!"

"Hey—"

"We're going to my room, if anything happens please don't burn our flat down," Junhui said to Soonyoung as he dragged Minghao into his room.

 

He closed the door behind as soon as they entered the room, pushing Minghao to the bed and sat directly on the younger's lap. Minghao raised his brows at the movement but said nothing as Junhui's fingers played with his soft locks.

 

"Are you okay?" Junhui asked in concern.

"Why wouldn't I?" Minghao asked back.

 

His hands wrapped around Junhui's waist, holding the man steady on his lap as Minghao enjoyed the gentle massage Junhui did on his scalp, feeling relaxed at the touch.

 

"No, it's just... You're weird."

"How?"

"This?" Junhui said, finally stopped his tracks and looked down.

"You never come this fast before, usually it takes around 20 minutes for you to arrive here... What's wrong? Did something happen?"

 

Minghao shook his head and pulled Junhui impossibly closer, inhaling Junhui's scent, a mix of lemon and orange. He never noticed before but Junhui always smelled like orange, wherever he went there was always a hint of orange or lemon greeted Minghao's senses.

 

"Nothing..." Minghao inhaled.

"It's nothing..."

 

Junhui didn't say anything, instead he pulled Minghao into a warm hug, stroking his hair and smiled a little when he could feel Minghao's heartbeat against his, creating a rhythm.

 

"Don't lie to me..."

"I'm not."

"Is this about the high school stuff you talked about with Seungcheol?"

 

Minghao froze,

 

"W-what?" Junhui chuckled.

"Believe me, you don't want to remember it. I mean of course you'd get curious and stuff but I don't think you will like it..."

"What?"

"Hmm... How do I say this... Uhhh... How about tomorrow you meet me right after your class ended and I'll show you something?"

"Why don't you do it now?"

"You don't want me to do it while your friend is here silly~"

 

Minghao's brows knitted in confusion,

 

"What is it that you're going to do?"

"It's nothing R-rated don't worry~" Junhui giggled.

 

Minghao eyed Junhui in suspicion but the older male just shrugged his shoulders, clearly had no intention to give him any more hints. Finally Minghao sighed and rolled to his side, causing Junhui to fall right beside him with an 'oomph!'

 

"Hey!"

 

Junhui pouted and tried to pry Minghao's hands away from him, but instead getting tangled in the cover and Minghao's legs and hands terribly. Junhui let out a deep breath before looking up to Minghao who was smugly grinning.

 

"Tell me," Minghao said, supporting his head with his left hand.

"You'll see tomorrow Haohao, besides it's not really something to be excited for, my friends were just teasing you about it."

"If they teased me about something like that means _it is_ something serious for me," Minghao said again.

"No, it's not."

 

Junhui shook his head before finally untangling himself and stood quite far away from the bed, he looked like a mess. Hair sticking up from every direction, his shirt got lifted up a little bit and he was breathing heavily.

 

"I swear, dealing with you is a lot more exhausting than dancing."

"Oh?" Minghao raised his brows.

"Weren't you the one telling the whole school that _you_ _owned_ me? Then, dealing with me shouldn't be a big deal for the Mighty Wen Junhui right???"

 

Junhui had never wanted to wiped the stupid grin off of someone's face before like he did right now, on different occasions, the younger would look hot with that grin but not today.

 

"I'm taking Haoi," Junhui said.

 

Minghao's eyes widened at the mentioned of Junhui's cat and immediately went to stop the older male from leaving the room, his hands gripping tightly onto Junhui. The older male quickly turned around and raised his brows.

 

"What?"

"Don't you dare bringing that stupid, motherfucker spawn of satan near me," Minghao threatened but it sounded more like a plea in this situation.

 

No, Minghao wasn't afraid of cats. It would be stupid of him, who would be scared of cats?

No one.

Exactly, _no one._

 

But he had quite serious allergy with cats, he'd sneeze non stop, his eyes would sting and he would feel itchy all over the place if he was near cats, he even had to take a medicine if he were to forced having contact with the creatures.

 

"Haoi is not stupid and he's not the spawn of satan, he's literally a ball of sunshine," Junhui crossed his arms on his chest.

"Not believing any words you said, anyway if you insist on bringing it here then I'm leaving."

"Oh, now you're threatening to leave?"

"That's not—"

"Uh guys? You're not fucking like cats in heat inside right? I'm going in."

 

They heard Soonyoung said before he entered the room, he gave Minghao a look before going to Junhui while holding a package.

 

"I think it's for you, it's written in Chinese so I'm not sure," Soonyoung said as he gave Junhui the package.

"Oh and the song for this project will be reviewed at the end of the month, just giving y'all heads up." He said before leaving again.

 

Minghao's stared at the package in Junhui's hand, the older male widened his eyes and looked as if he just won a lottery judging from his deeply touched expression and teary eyes.

 

"What is—"

"IT'S FROM YANAN!"

 

Minghao flinched at Junhui's scream, the older male was jumping happily, holding the package close to himself.

 

"Woahhh how long has it been????? I haven't meet him in like... 4 years...?? 4 years!" Junhui said to a shocked Minghao.

"Yanan...?"

"Yes yes yes, he's my friend from high school and it's been a long time ever since we met, I went to Korea for college but he stayed in China so it's really hard for us to meet but he sent me a package!" Junhui daid happily.

"The last time he sent me something was... Ummm... It was Chinese delicacies especially from Shenzhen! They were so good!"

 

Junhui sat on the edge of the bed, excitedly unwrapping the package while Minghao could only stand awkwardly there, watching Junhui in silence.

 

"Oh!"

 

Junhui gasped before closing the box in the speed of lightning, Minghao wasn't too sure but... Was Junhui blushing?

 

"What is it?"

"It's nothing," Junhui shook his head, quickly shoving the box under his bed.

"What is it? Why are you hiding it? Is it something illegal?"

 

Junhui blushed even more at the questions,

 

"It's— it's not something illegal! My Yanan would never send something like that..."

" _My_ Yanan??? Oh, so now it's Yanan huh?"

"What do you— ahh... Are you jealous?" Junhui grinned.

"Jealous? Of course not, I'm leaving!" Was the only thing Minghao said before leaving the room.

 

Junhui was about to say something when he heard the front door was slammed shut loudly, he winced at the sound. Then Soonyoung peeked from the door, looking at Junhui.

 

"He left," Soonyoung said before closing the door behind him.

 

Junhui let out a sigh and shook his head, Minghao was still the same as before. Easily jealous and full of ego, he wondered how did he fall for the younger male back in his high school days. Minghao was such a... Trouble maker, popular kid while Junhui was more like good, smart, kind senior. They were like water and oil, so different yet compliment each other very well.

 

Junhui reached down under the bed and took the box, it was a simple black box with red, satin ribbon. There was nothing suspicious about it at first glance but once you take a look inside, you would immediately questioned the sanity of the person who sent it.

 

There were various sex toys inside the box, from dildo, scented lube, choker, handcuffs covered in fur, butt plug, crystal-like anal beads, to fluffy kitten ears and tails.

 

Junhui had to close the lid once in a while to prevent himself from dying out of embarrassment, his could feel the heat on his cheeks and shook his head to clear his mind. How could his pure and innocent Yanan gave him this ???

 

He took another look and internally squealed at the embarrassment before closing it again, he needed to stop before he died from hyperventilating. Luckily Minghao didn't see this, or else he would never hear the end of it. Junhui opened the box only to take out the letter inside before closing it again, tying the ribbon, wrapping it in the paper from earlier and shoved it far away under his bed, making sure that no one would suspect anything.

 

He broke the seal and began to read the letter, his eyes moving from left to right, reading each words carefully.

 

Ah, so it was Shen Yang's idea.

 

Of course, Yanan would never deal with things like that.

 

Yanan only wrote the letter, the gifts were Shen Yang's job.

 

Junhui huffed, they just heard a glimpse of the whole story and yet they sent him those things? Only Shen Yang could do that! He even wrote what should Junhui do with some of the things that had Junhui's face burned in red, Yanan and Shen Yang knew about the thing between Junhui and Minghao back when they were in high school. Of course, since the three of them were classmates at the time.

 

Junhui sighed and sealed the letter back before slipping it inside one of his thick dictionaries, he dropped himself on the soft surface of the bed and closed his eyes. It had been 4 years ever since what happened between him and Minghao, the younger male seemed to remember nothing about it.

 

"That kid!" Junhui hissed.

 

Who would forget such a thing? Especially if it included the whole school?

 

Junhui shook his head, Minghao really was something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it's been like a week or something but turned out, it hasn't been that long ever since the last update lmao.
> 
> Anyway, Shen Yang is an original character of mine and no, I don't hate Yanan but he's just the perfect friend for Junhui.
> 
> Can any of you guess what happened back in high school??
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin's [look](https://twitter.com/lunar_wjh/status/1159784920757067778?s=19)
> 
> Joshua's [look](https://twitter.com/lunar_wjh/status/1159785026625499136?s=19)

Seokmin was going to die.

 

Definitely.

 

Soon.

 

Cause of death? Hong Jisoo or Joshua.

 

 

"Oh god, you're so helpless! What are you doing here still in your ugly shirt??!???" Seungkwan kicked his feet.

"Shut up! I'm dying," Seokmin glared.

"What's with these clothes?? Your room is such a mess!" Chan said in horror.

"I can't find any decent outfit for today..."

"Dude??? It's just a meet up, what are you getting so excited for????" Seungkwan teased.

"Hyung, I really have no time. I need to meet Soonyoung hyung in 20 minutes or else he's going to drop me for another student, make this quick."

"Just pick some random outfit will you? It's not like he will judge you anyway, dude even if you're wearing a potato sack he will still put on a smile on his face and talk to you," Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha very funny," Seokmin glared.

"Why don't you try this, this, and this," Chan said, giving him an outfit before pushing him to the bathroom to get changed.

 

A moment later Seokmin came out in a simple shirt and white, ripped jeans. He looked at his friends expectantly.

 

"So?"

"Hmm... Wait, come here a second your hair needs to be fixed," Seungkwan gestured for him to come closer.

"It should be like this... And this... Hmm... Yes, just like that!" Seungkwan smiled in pride.

"Look at this masterpiece," he said turning Seokmin to Chan.

"God tier!" Chan gave them thumbs up.

"Now, you're ready!"

 

* * *

 

Seokmin never had trouble waiting, be it his professor or something. He would always wait patiently, but this time... He couldn't even sit properly. He kept looking at the clock on the wall, there was currently not much customer in the café he was in so of course Seokmin would choose the furthest table. He looked at his phone, still 10 minutes early.

 

"Oh, hey!"

 

Seokmin looked up and he felt like his soul was sent to the nth heaven and there were angels singing, birds chirping, the sun shining on him and God himself welcoming him and that God was Hong Jisoo, dressed in yellow sweater with black fitting pants and a pair of sneakers.

 

"Seokmin?" He called.

"Huh? Oh? Yes?" Seokmin mentally cursed himself.

 

Joshua smiled and took a seat in front of Seokmin, he typed something on his phone for a moment before looking up to Seokmin, still with a smile on his face and Seokmin swore he saw a halo on top of Joshua's head.

 

"Have you ordered anything yet?" He asked.

"Uh... I was waiting for you..."

 

Joshua smiled before he called for the waitress, he ordered his drink before Seokmin also did the same. The waitress excused herself to get their orders and soon silence began to take over, Seokmin really had no idea what to talk about since it was Joshua who asked to meet first.

 

"Actually... What I wanted to ask is not related to Minghao or Junhui, so I hope I don't make you uncomfortable or something," Joshua started.

"Uhh, of course not."

"It was more like—"

 

Joshua's words were cut off as the waitress came back with their orders, they both smiled and thanked her before waiting for her to leave to continue their conversation.

 

"I was about to ask... Were you perhaps graduated from Seoul Private Academy?"

 

Seokmin froze at the question, his grip on the coffee cup in front of him tightened until his knuckles turned white. He tried to look as calm as possible despite his heart beating madly inside.

 

"Uhh... I guess? I mean, yes?" Seokmin answered but more likely sounded like a question.

 

 

_Does this mean he knows??? He knows I've been a fool in love with him ever since high school????? Oh God, this is embarrassing. He must be bothered by my presence, oh God he's going to ask me stop following him or worse he's going to ask me to stay away. Oh my God._

 

 

"Are you the one who sent me the blue letter?"

 

Seokmin's eyes widened,

 

"B-b-blue letter?"

"Yes, I got it just right after my graduation ceremony..." Joshua said, drinking his tea.

"I found it in my locker, wonder how did it get there," he chuckled softly.

"It's... I tried searching for the one who sent it but I didn't find anything..."

 

Seokmin bit his lip, listening nervously. He knew who sent it, of course. He was the one who write the letter after all, secretly went to the seniors' locker room, made a copy of Joshua's key (don't ask how) and then proceed to put the letter and a rose inside. No one was around the building since everyone was busy with the graduation ceremony happening in the main hall, so it was the perfect crime for Seokmin.

 

"But then professor Adam asked me to review a few of his students works since I have experience in the matter when I was in high school, and that's when I realized that your handwriting is the exact same one as the one in the blue letter... So I was wondering..." Joshua trailed off.

"But I might be wrong though," he looked up and smiled at Seokmin.

 

 

_Being in love hurts._

 

 

"If... If it was me... What would you do?" Seokmin asked.

"Hm?" Joshua raised his brows.

"Of course I'm going to say my answer first," he smiled.

 

Seokmin's breath hitched, he knew very well the question of that answer. His young and reckless self had written a love letter, confessing his feelings to the senior he liked ever since he entered the school, words by words, paragraph by paragraph. Writing every single thing like a flowing river, things that he wasn't able to say until he ran out of time, until the letter was his only chance.

 

 

**_Would you be my boyfriend?_ **

 

 

"Yes."

 

Seokmin looked up, his eyes widened in surprise. Did he hear things correctly? Or was it just him, imagining things? Did Joshua really say something? Was it the wind? Was it his mind?

 

"D-did you say something?"

"I said yes," Joshua said again, his eyes looking at Seokmin closely.

"To your question, my answer is yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been wanting to update but Seventeen's comeback hit me like a truck I got distracted a bit, I'm really happy with the song.
> 
> Personally, I really like it. Not only because it gives us centre Jun which is absolutely breathtaking and also centre Minghao but also because the song is so fresh and uplifting!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	8. Chapter 8

"Have you heard Junhui's voice?" Minghao suddenly said, taking the seat next to Hansol.

"Huh? _Have we heard his voice????_ Of course we've heard it dumbass," Seungkwan replied, rolling his eyes.

"What is wrong with you? _Everyone_ heard his voice dude," Mingyu added, munching on his sandwich.

"No like, heard him sing," Minghao said again, putting the food tray in front of him.

"Uhh... Couple of times? Not sure, I mean he's not really in a major that focused on singing..." Hansol replied.

"God, his voice is like... Good lord, his voice is so beautiful..." Minghao said in a dreamy voice that caught the attention of his friends.

"Are you... Okay?" This time it was Chan's turn to ask.

"Are you sure you're not like high or something?"

"Did you hit yourself?"

"Thanks for the concerns," Minghao rolled his eyes.

 

He took a few sip of his soup before taking the first bite from his food, Seungkwan was eyeing him weirdly before Minghao sighed and stopped eating.

 

"We finally recorded our song today and honestly, I didn't expect him to have that kind of voice— I mean, I've heard him but his falsetto is just wow. He hit the high notes effortlessly like they were nothing, there is also something in the way he sings... Something alluring."

"Are you sure it's not just you being thirsty over him?" Hansol snickered.

"Everyone knows how madly in love you are with him," Chan said again.

"A frog is in love, birdies start singing the song of heaven," Seungkwan added.

"You guys are the worst," Minghao huffed before eating his food.

"By the way, I'm not in love. We're just fuck buddies."

"Uh huh."

"Of course dude."

"Absolutely."

"Whatever makes your cup of tea."

Minghao rolled his eyes at his friends' reaction, it was true though. He wasn't in love with Junhui, just because they kissed, fucked and cuddled didn't mean Minghao loved the older male. Just because he loved Junhui's smile, laugh and the way he clung onto the younger whenever he wanted something didn't mean Minghao loved him.

 

Just because his heart would beat faster than normal every time he saw Junhui, didn't mean he love him.

 

Minghao's phone suddenly rang, a message popped up on the screen, it was Junhui.

 

 

**Junjun : come to my flat when your classes are done, Soonyoung won't be home today.**

 

Minghao smiled as he typed his reply.

 

**Xuhao : so you're finally going to tell me?**

**Junjun : you're not mad!**

**Junjun : that's good**

**Junjun : i thought you're still mad about yanan**

 

Minghao's smile dropped as soon as he read Yanan's name.

 

**Xuhao : forget it I'm not coming**

**Junjun : haohao!!!**

**Junjun : i thought you were not mad anymore :(**

**Xuhao : i was but then you mentioned his name**

**Xuhao : I'm busy**

**Junjun : why do you hate him so much :(**

**Junjun : yanan is like the best boy :(**

**Xuhao : the best boy?**

**Xuhao : so he's your best boy huh?**

**Junjun : haohao**

**Junjun : you know that you're the best for me right**

**Xuhao : I don't know, I don't have any proof**

**Xuhao : seems like you adores him so much**

**Junjun : but but**

**Junjun : but he is the best boy!**

**Xuhao : that's it**

**Xuhao : I'm leaving**

**Junjun : you haven't even heard what I'm going to say :[**

**Junjun: he's the best boy**

 

Minghao's eyes twitched in annoyance upon seeing the words over and over again, he was considering flying back to China just to track this Yanan guy and then silently planned his death.

 

**Junjun : but you're my best daddy**

 

Minghao choked on his soup, surprising his friends who had stopped eating and looked at him.

 

"Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah yeah, I'm fine."

 

Minghao swore, his eyeballs almost fell out of their sockets when he read those words.

 

**Junjun : junnie misses his daddy**

**Junjun : can daddy please come home soon?**

 

Minghao shakily typed his reply.

 

**Xuhao : what do you mean**

**Junjun : daddy?**

**Junjun : daddy is not mad at junnie anymore?**

**Xuhao : jun**

**Junjun : I'm serious hao**

**Junjun : you're my best daddy**

**Junjun : now come and get your present ;)**

  
_*Junjun sent a photo*_

 

 

Minghao wasn't sure if he was going to like whatever Junhui sent to him but he decided that it would cause him no harm, so he typed the file and immediately frozen in place.

 

It was a photo of Junhui's lower body, he wore a black, lace thong and a fishnet stocking. He purposely posed for the photo, showing his smooth legs, Minghao gulped at the sight of his thick thighs and hard cock, red and swollen.

 

 

**Junjun : junnie misses daddy**

 

 

Minghao suddenly stood up, causing his friends to looked at him in surprise but before they said anything, Minghao took his bag and food tray and quickly walked away, leaving his friends in confusion.

 

"Is he okay?" Hansol asked.

"He's really weird today, maybe he ate something bad?" Mingyu shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, I have to go now, Soonyoung hyung is waiting for me. Bye guys~" Chan bid them farewell before he left too.

"Does anyone noticed that we're kinda missing Seokmin here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	9. Chapter 9

Minghao had never run for something in his life, well except for P.E class but that was different. He was never the type to rush something, he liked to take his time with everything but right now, he was literally running to Junhui's flat like a lightning.

 

Junhui really had the nerve to sent him that photo and even called him _'daddy'_. Minghao would make sure that Junhui wouldn't be able to walk properly tomorrow.

 

He arrived in no time, shirt drenched in sweat, sticking to his body almost like a second skin. His hair was damp, he was out of breath as he knocked on the door shakily. The door was opened at the third knock, showing Junhui wrapped in a blanket from head to toe. Minghao looked at him unamused.

 

"What the fuck?"

"Just come in~" Junhui grinned.

 

He pulled Minghao inside and locked the door behind before dragging the younger male who struggled to take off his shoes to his room. Junhui waited for Minghao to compose himself, looking at the younger male a little bit too excited.

 

Minghao stood there, unsure of what to do until Junhui clicked his tongue and motioned him to sit on the edge of the bed. He followed silently, his eyes looking up expectantly.

 

Junhui smiled before pulling down the cover, first from his head. He cut his hair shorter and seemed like he dyed it again to make it more shiny black. Minghao felt nostalgic, somehow as if he had seen Junhui with this kind of hairstyle before though he was sure that this was the first time. Then Junhui pulled the cover down from his body completely, he was wearing a school uniform. A high school uniform that Minghao knew too well like the back of his hand, the simple white shirt, the grey neck tie with checkered motif and pants with the same motif and colour. Minghao's eyes widened upon the realization.

 

"I—" he choked on his own words.

 

Junhui smiled and tilted his head, clearly amused by Minghao's reaction before he crossed his arms on his chest, raising his brows.

 

"Remember now?"

"J-Junhui gē???" Minghao asked in disbelief, eyes wide in shock.

"Yes, Xiao Hao?"

"B-but..."

"You're really bad you know..." Junhui pouted at him.

"Leaving after confessing to me like that... I didn't even get the chance to say anything!" Junhui stomped on his feet.

"I—"

"You really left me to deal with the whole school alone huh? How could you moved out to another school just like that???"

 

Minghao was in shock, his body frozen at the memories flooding his mind. True, he moved to another school after what happened between him and Junhui.

 

 

_He was in the same high school as Junhui, he always admired the older male, from his kindness, his knowledge, and his face._

_Everyone loved and adored Wen Junhui, the favourite senior in their school including Minghao. But he was also popular too, he was kind of the cool guy, did b-boying ever since he was a kid, good in Wushu, even his grades were good too. He had been crushing on the older male, ever since he entered the school and saw Junhui laughing at something his friend said. Minghao fell hard for the older male and his feelings kept growing and growing uncontrollably as days went by._

_He and Junhui somehow always ended up in the same group for charity events that their school held, leaving no choice but to interact with each other. Junhui had always been nice to him, guiding him, helping him when he needed something or just couldn't figure things out, eventually they become closer and that was when Minghao couldn't take it anymore. So when their school held a yearly festival and he was chosen to perform in front of the visitors, he made his choice._

_Of course Junhui would be there, since he was eager to see the younger's performance. He waited for the right moment, finishing his performance with a round of applause and finally it was time for them to say a word or two to the people who visited their festival._

_He let his friends went first before finally speaking, he thanked the school teachers for letting him and his friends performed, he said his wishes and also wished for the visitors to have a good time while enjoying the festival and lastly_

_He made a confession._

_"Uhh... There's one last thing that I wanted to talk about... It's uhh, I— I'm always thankful for this person, who helped me through my hardest times, who stayed with me through all of them, who listened to every single rants I have and I'm sure, without him, I won't be dancing here..." Minghao licked his lips nervously, he could feel Junhui's gaze on him._

_"I know I'm probably going to screw up and you're probably going to hate me... But... Junhui gē..." Minghao looked up, making eye contact with Junhui for the first time._

_"I like you..."_

_The words felt heavy on his tongue, the crowds fell into silence and he felt like time had stopped ticking. Junhui's eyes were big, everyone could see that he was taken aback by Minghao's confession. Then Minghao's eyes widened in realization, he screwed up._

_Really bad this time._

_Minghao bit his lip, unable to take the silence anymore. He shoved the mic to his friend before going down the stage and ran away, ignoring his friends' call and went straight to his home. Every steps that he took felt heavy, every breath that entered his lungs felt painful and his chest felt tight. He messed up._

_That day, Minghao came home crying, sobbing like a little child. Choking the words out to his mother and begged to be transferred to another school, shaking his head stubbornly when his parents tried to coaxing him into staying but in the end, they had to agree because Minghao seemed to be broken by whatever happened. He never told his parents why he suddenly wanted to move out but his tears were enough for them._

 

 

Junhui's voice pulled him back into reality.

 

"You're really mean," Junhui said.

"How could you left me to deal with that alone and then disappeared into thin air without a word? Why didn't you tell me anything? You moved out, completely moved out. I went to your house but the lady next door said you and your family moved out, I tried contacting you, your parents but none of you answer it! How am I supposed to live after that Hao? How am I supposed to continue living as if it never happened?" Junhui took a deep breath.

"You were part of my life Hao... You were part of the memories, you were part of me that made me who I am."

 

Minghao could only stare in silence, he could see the tears in the corner of Junhui's eyes, threatening to fall. He could see the older male's lips slightly trembling from the overwhelming feelings.

 

"You didn't even give me the chance to answer..." Junhui whispered, looking down.

 

Minghao knew it, he could see it. The tears that fell as Junhui silently cried, biting his lips to prevent any noise, and avoiding his eyes. Then Minghao stood up, walking over Junhui and stopped when Junhui slightly moved.

 

"Were you not even curious about what I was going to say?" Junhui asked, head still low.

"I—"

"Took you long enough to realize," Minghao's brows knitted in confusion.

"You're so damn slow Xiao Ba! How could you did not pick a single hints I gave to you????" Junhui said almost yelling, looking up to Minghao's face.

 

His eyes were puffy, his nose was red and cheeks flushing. He looked fragile and sad but also beyond annoyed.

 

"I—"

"I was fucking waiting for you realise your feelings and confessed to me, I waited for 2 fucking years and you left me right after you confessed?!?? You're a fucking jerk Xu Minghao! You were only 18 but your actions hurt so fucking bad!" Junhui stomped on his feet.

"I wasn't— I wasn't trying to run away..." Minghao said, finally found his voice.

"Huh? Really? Because as far as I know, you ran away," Junhui pouted.

"It was—"

"What? Self defense? Only normal to do so at that moment? I don't accept those excuses."

"I was afraid that you will hate me after that..."

"Oh God Hao you're so fucking idiot!" Junhui suddenly yelled.

 

Before Minghao could say anything, Junhui pushed him to the bed and quickly straddled his lap, pining Minghao down. His golden brown eyes locked with Minghao's, drowned in the depth of each others beauty.

 

"Even with everything that has happened you still don't get it?" Junhui whispered, his breath ghosting over Minghao's lips.

"W-what?"

"I like you Hao... I like you ever since I caught you staring at me that day..." Junhui said, now looking at Minghao gently.

"I fucking love you idiot," Junhui said, rolling his hips and smirked as Minghao let out a gasp.

"J-Jun..."

 

Junhui said nothing as he made himself comfortable on Minghao's lap, his hands resting on Minghao's chest to steadied himself before he grinded against Minghao's thighs and smirked in triumphant when he could feel Minghao's cock slowly getting harder.

 

"Junnie wants his daddy..."

 

Minghao's breath hitched at the name, he tried to control himself and get a hold of this situation. Everything was too overwhelming for him right now, he was too shocked from the fact that Junhui was his first crush in high school, even more shocked because he couldn't recognize him, probably because Junhui dyed his hair and changed his style drastically but that wasn't an excuse for him maybe because he was too embarrassed by that moment, his brain proceeded to erase the memory temporarily until he saw Junhui in his high school uniform, looking like a whole meal with that tight pants wrapping his frame perfectly.

 

Minghao then remembered the reason he was rushing to Junhui's place, that holy picture of Junhui in black, lace thong. Junhui let out a small yelp as Minghao quickly taken over the situation, he quickly sat down and held Junhui in place as he stared at Junhui hungrily, his eyes glinted with mischievousness.

 

"So Junnie misses daddy huh?" He played along, a blush creeped up to Junhui's cheeks.

"Y-yes..."

"So bad?"

 

Junhui nodded,

 

"Then show daddy what Junnie has prepared for him," Minghao leaned back, starting to enjoy their little role play more.

 

Junhui chewed on his lip, fidgeting with his neck tie and looking down... He was too shy to show it to his daddy.

 

"Come on baby, daddy doesn't have much time," Minghao urged Junhui.

 

Then Junhui let out a whimper before standing up, slowly untying his neck tie, before proceeding to unbuttoned his shirt. Minghao licked his lips at the sight, Junhui was really into the role play and he did great. He should be an actor with his acting skill.

 

Junhui dropped his shirt to the floor, and Minghao's eyes stared at him hungrily, as if he was devouring Junhui alive with his eyes. Junhui's hands rested on the hem of his pants, playing with it.

 

"Come on baby, show daddy what you got~"

 

Minghao grinned as Junhui began to unzipped his pants, slowly pushing the garment down and revealed what was hidden inside. Minghao's eyes were filled with lust at the sight, Junhui wearing a black, lace thong and a fishnet stocking was the hottest image he'd ever seen, it was such a contrast to his milky white skin.

 

Junhui stepped out of his pants and stood there, bare naked for Minghao to see. Minghao smirked as he saw Junhui's hard and swollen cock.

 

"Come here baby," he said to Junhui who followed immediately.

 

Minghao pulled Junhui into his lap and the older male let out a moan at the contact, his body shaking in pleasure.

 

"Good Junnie, all wet and hard for daddy huh?" Minghao said as he cupped Junhui's cock, earning a whine from other male.

"Where did you get this? Where did my naughty Junnie get all of these?" Minghao teased, stroking the hard length through the thin fabric.

"Hhmmh..."

"Answer daddy Junnie..."Minghao warned him, clearly displeased.

"It's... It's from a f-friend..." Junhui stuttered, closing his eyes.

"A friend??" Junhui nodded, now grinding almost shamelessly into Minghao's palm.

"Y-yes daddy..."

"And who is this friend?" Minghao said as he pressed an open mouthed kiss on Junhui's collarbone.

 

Junhui shook his head, embarrassed. Minghao clicked his tongue before biting Junhui's milky skin, earning a loud cry from the male.

 

"D-daddy hurts!"

"That's what you get for not answering daddy, now try again baby."

 

Junhui whined as he tried to hide his face on the crook of Minghao's neck but the younger stopped him right away.

 

"Do you want daddy to punish you?" Junhui shivered at the thought.

"D-daddy..." He whined.

"Answer daddy, come on be a good boy for daddy?"

"It's— it's from... Yanan..." Minghao's eyes glinted dangerously at the mentioned of Yanan.

 

Then he reached down his hand along Junhui's back gently, giving the male a short moment of pleasure before he slapped Junhui's ass, earning a yelp from the male followed by a loud cry. Then he left another after another slap until the skin reddened and Junhui was a mess on top of him, hiding his face on the crook of Minghao's neck and clutched onto the younger male tightly.

 

"H-hurts..." He whimpered.

"Yeah? That's what you get if you keep mentioning that guy," Minghao replied darkly.

"You know daddy doesn't like it baby, daddy is very possessive about what he owns."

"B-but Yanan— nngh!" Junhui whined again as another slap landed on his ass.

"Say it again," Minghao warned him.

"D-daddy..." Junhui shook his head.

"Junnie is sorry! P-please don't p-punish Junnie again..." Junhui sobbed.

"Are you though? Maybe daddy should just leave...?"

 

Junhui clung tightly onto Minghao as soon as he heard the word _'leave'_ and shook his head, whispering _'no(s)'_ over and over again. Minghao finally took a pity on the male and then managed to lay him down on the bed, Junhui's face contorted in discomfort at the contact of his ass and the bed surface made.

 

Minghao brushed Junhui's bangs to the back and caressed his cheeks gently, wiping the tears away before kissing him slow and tender. Junhui hummed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Minghao's neck, completely melting into the kiss. Minghao was gentle as if to say sorry for hitting him too hard earlier, then he licked at Junhui's bottom lip, earning a moan and shoved his tongue right inside.

 

Junhui tasted sweet like a cotton candy, Minghao couldn't get enough of the taste as he explored the hot cavern, sucking Junhui's tongue until the male was a mess underneath him, saliva dripping down from the corner of his lips to his milky neck. Minghao pulled away when their lungs screamed for air, staring lovingly at Junhui's eyes.

 

"We need a safe word..."

 

Junhui hummed, still too dizzy from the kiss.

 

"Cat..."

 

Minghao raised his brows,

 

"Cat?"

 

Junhui nodded,

 

"It has to be cat?"

 

Junhui nodded again,

 

"Not puppy?"

 

Junhui shook his head,

 

"Cat."

"Cat it is then," Minghao smiled gently at Junhui before giving his plump lips a soft peck.

"Do you want to continue?"

"Yes daddy..." Junhui nodded shyly.

 

Minghao smiled before he kissed Junhui's jawline, pressing open mouthed kisses everywhere he could touch and left his marks all over. He was sure that Junhui was going to complain the next day but he didn't care, then he nibbled on the skin between Junhui's neck and his shoulder, earning a moan from the older male.

 

He sucked on the skin gently over and over again until it left red, angry marks then he proceeded to go down his chest, feeling it going up and down as Junhui breathed heavily. He sucked one of the nipples into his mouth, circling his tongue around the bud while his hand played with the other one before he took turns to suck on the other, he continued like that for a moment until Junhui's nipples were red and hard.

 

Minghao smiled at his works, definitely satisfied before going down to Junhui's stomach, he licked along the lines of the older male's abs, loving how firm it was. He knew Junhui worked out together with Jihoon and he was satisfied with the results.

 

Junhui's hands found themselves tangled in Minghao's locks, gripping and tugging at them harshly when it was getting too much for him, Minghao didn't mind though, he liked it. Minghao went further down, purposely avoiding Junhui's hard cock and pressed a kiss on the inside of his thigh through the fishnet stocking, sucking and biting the skin.

 

He made sure that Junhui's body was covered with marks that the older male wouldn't have a choice but to wear a winter outfit in hot weather or let people knew who he belonged to.

 

"D-daddy~" Junhui whined impatiently.

 

Minghao chuckled before he finally wrapped his digits around Junhui's hard length, the older male gasped at the contact. Minghao continued to rub the length through the thong but eventually he decided that it was getting in his way before he ripped the thong apart, causing Junhui to yelp.

 

"D-daddy!" Junhui said in slight panic.

"Don't worry baby, daddy will buy your thousands more."

 

Junhui blushed at the words,

 

Minghao ran his thumb over the head, smearing the pre cum before pumping the length slowly, enjoying the way Junhui's body squirmed under his touch. Then without a warning he took Junhui all the way down until the head hit the back of Minghao's throat, but the younger didn't gag and continued bobbing his head up and down.

 

"H-hao! Aah!!"

 

Junhui moaned out loudly, tugging at the younger male's hair harshly. Minghao circled his tongue over the head, sucking on it loudly before pulling off with a loud 'pop'. He watched as Junhui's chest going up and down heavily, then he licked his lips, tasting the slight saltiness on his tongue. He ran his hands up and down Junhui's thighs, smirking in pleasure when the other Chinese male squirmed.

 

Then Minghao stood up and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it to the side carelessly before unbuckling his belt, he felt the older male's hot gaze on him and purposely putting on a show as he unzipped his pants and pulled it along with his briefs down slowly. Junhui whined at the slow torture before Minghao stepped out of his pants, Junhui licked his lips at the sight of Minghao's hard cock, standing proudly.

 

"You want it baby?" Minghao asked, playing with his cock teasingly.

 

Junhui nodded eagerly, Minghao smirked as he climbed onto the bed, settling himself between Junhui's thighs as the man spread his legs lewdly, lying there bare naked for Minghao to enjoy. Minghao reached out for the lube before opening the cap and poured the transparent liquid onto his palms, rubbing both his palms together to warmed it a little before his thumb playing on the rim of Junhui's hole.

 

"H-hao...!"

 

Junhui let out a small gasp, his hole fluttered at the touch. Minghao chuckled before he push the first finger, not waiting for the other male to adjust before adding the second and third. Junhui let out a cry at the painful sensation, he clenched around the digits unconsciously, shutting his eyes closed.

 

"Baby... Daddy can't move his fingers, relax," Minghao said in a calm voice.

"Unghhh..."

 

Junhui squirmed in discomfort before forcing himself to relax, he knew his daddy was punishing him for his mistake earlier so he tried his best not to angered his daddy again. Minghao smiled as he saw the effort in Junhui's face, he was glad that Junhui would try to learn from his mistakes and made sure not to repeat them again.

 

Minghao then thrust his fingers in and out slowly, his eyes watching closely at Junhui's face for any sign of pain or discomfort. Luckily Junhui adjusted to the foreign feeling on his lower part quickly and started to thrust along at the same rhythm as Minghao's thrusts. Minghao proceeded scissoring motions to stretch Junhui's hole, licking his lips at the erotic sight.

 

"Do you think you can take daddy's whole fingers baby?"

 

Junhui looked at him in slight panic and surprise, his whole body tensed at the words that left Minghao's lips.

 

"A-all of... D-daddy's fingers...??" He asked timidly.

"Yes baby, look at you... So greedy for daddy's three fingers, bet you can take more than this huh?"

"All... Of... It?" Junhui asked hazily.

"All of it..."

 

Junhui chewed on his lips, his gaze wavering at the thoughts of having all of Minghao's fingers inside him. Would they fit? He never actually tried taking them all, Minghao would usually stopped at three before replacing them with his cock but the thoughts of trying something new also gave him a new rush of excitement. Then Junhui shyly nodded.

 

Minghao was careful as he slipped his pinky finger in, holding his fingers still so he didn't hurt Junhui. Junhui took a sharp breath before he tried to relax his body, he whimpered at the burning pain on his lower part and Minghao quickly kissed him. Slowly distracting him from the pain as Junhui moaned into the kiss.

 

"Are we still good baby?" Junhui nodded shakily.

"So... Full..." He whimpered at the feelings.

 

Minghao smiled before he inserted his thumb, Junhui's body froze at the sensation before he bit his lip, trying to suppressed any sounds. Minghao looked up and pressed a kiss on Junhui's chest, allowing him to relaxed.

 

"Look down baby," he said softly.

 

Junhui shyly looked down and he moaned at the sight, it was such an erotic and filthy sight that he couldn't help but to moaned loudly as his cheeks reddened.

 

“Your hand..." Junhui whimpered.

"All of it... Inside..."

 

Minghao smiled and nodded, careful as to not made a sudden move that could hurt the other male. He could feel Junhui's whole body trembling in both pain and pleasure, then Minghao's other hand wrapped around Junhui's length, causing the male to take a sharp breath.

 

"H-Hao...!" Junhui whimpered.

"Look at you baby, look how sexy you are right now..." Minghao said darkly.

 

His hand pumping the length in a painfully slow pace, circling his thumb over the head and earning a lewd moans from the man under him.

 

"Daddy... Want you..." Junhui moaned.

"Want you inside..." He begged.

"Be patient baby, you're doing great."

 

Minghao kissed Junhui's pelvis gently before he slowly rotating his wrist, finally moving the hand inside Junhui. The other Chinese male whimpered and writhing under Minghao's touch, causing the hand to reached deeper inside. He let out a gasp as his hands clutched onto the bed sheet.

 

"Are we still okay?" Minghao asked, his hand still slowly moving.

"God... Baby, you look so hot right now... All pretty for daddy to use~" Minghao said as his dark eyes devoured the scene happening in front of him.

"It feels... Good..." Junhui moaned and started fucking himself on Minghao's hand slowly.

"Does my baby liked this?"

 

Junhui nodded,

 

"Still wants daddy cock? To fill you up hm?"

"Oh yes yes daddy please!" Junhui begged as he rocked back and forth shamelessly, Minghao chuckled.

"Daddy's gonna pull out baby, relax okay?"

 

Junhui gave Minghao a whimper as an answer then Minghao slowly worked his hand out, Junhui let out a sigh as soon as Minghao's hand was out of him and the proceeded to make grabby hands towards Minghao who was only chuckling at the sight.

 

"My baby needs all the love hmm??" Minghao cooed at the sight.

 

Peppering Junhui's face with kisses, Junhui giggled before he crashed their lips together, wrapping his legs around Minghao's slim waist and grinding against the other male.

 

"Little impatient baby," Minghao flicked Junhui's nose gently.

 

Then he took the lube and poured the liquid onto his cock, hissing at the cold feeling before stroking it slowly. He put Junhui's leg over his shoulder before positioning himself against Junhui's entrance, giving the male one last kiss and pushed all the way in until he was balls deep inside.

 

Junhui let out a cry, it was so filthy, so erotic that Minghao _almost_ , almost came right there and then. Minghao held Junhui's hips in place before he snapped his hips at a brutal pace, hitting the sweet spot he knew like the back of his hand dead on over and over again meanwhile Junhui could only moaned in pleasure, filling the room with dirty, and sexy sounds and he cried out Minghao's name.

 

"Like that baby? Yeah?"

 

Minghao let out a growl as he continued to rammed inside mercilessly, Junhui felt so good that no matter how many times they had sex, it always felt like the first time for Minghao. Always so good, so perfect as if Junhui was made for him to take.

 

"God baby," Minghao groaned.

"Mmh! H-Hao...! I—"

 

Minghao thrust deeper and deeper, knocking the air out of the other Chinese male as he was nearing his climax. He could feel Junhui was close too from the way he clenched around his length.

 

"Baby feels good? Then come for daddy," Minghao Whisper into Junhui's ears as he bit the shell.

 

Junhui's shuddered as his vision went white, his orgasm hitting him like a tidal wave. Coming out as thick, white ropes decorating his stomach and some landed on Minghao's chest. Minghao groaned as Junhui unconsciously clenched around his cock, it didn't take him long before he followed Junhui, shooting his hot load inside, earning a moan from Junhui.

 

They stayed like that for a while, Minghao didn't pull out right away instead letting Junhui caught his breath first. When the older male shifted a little bit, Minghao pulled out slowly and he definitely didn't get hard at the sight of his cum trickling down Junhui's abused hole. _Definitely not._

 

"Daddy..." Junhui whispered.

 

Minghao smiled as he laid beside the other male, Junhui immediately went to snuggle up to him, using Minghao's hand as a pillow before burying his face in the crook of Minghao's neck. Minghao could only smile at the sight, stroking Junhui's black locks gently. He smiled wider when he could hear Junhui was humming in content almost purring like a cat.

 

"Good?" Minghao looked down.

"Good daddy... So good," Junhui replied happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for the long wait~ as an apology, here's a smut for you all to enjoy ;)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junhui's [look](https://twitter.com/lunar_wjh/status/1170674350606839811?s=19)

Nobody seemed to realise that Wen Junhui had been gone for nearly a week without any words, well except Soonyoung who knew everything the moment he came back the day after Junhui and Minghao's reunion. Who wouldn't to be honest when Junhui laid on his bed all day, refusing to go out of his room and wrapped in his blanket tightly like it was his second skin.

 

Soonyoung had to literally ripped the blanket off of Junhui's body and that was when he found out the marks littering the other male's body, from neck to toe (okay, wasn't exactly until toes but still) and then Soonyoung proceeded to laugh his as off for about 5 minutes before Junhui gave him a kick.

 

Honestly speaking, the marks were literally hard to hide even when Junhui wore turtle necks because somehow Minghao always found a way to make at least one or two marks visible for everyone to see.

 

It wasn't that Junhui didn't like boasting his relationship with Minghao but he had pride, of course as a man he had one. Being littered with this much marks would only led to two questions, who the hell fucked the daylight out of the mighty Wen Junhui? What kind of bed activities they did?

 

"Okay but it wasn't that bad though," Soonyoung said as he grabbed a milk carton before pouring it into his bowl of cereals.

 

Junhui gave him a look as he flipped his egg on the frying pan, looking very unamused and annoyed by the fact that Soonyoung had this shitty grin on his face ever since he found out.

 

"Okay... Maybe it was that bad but at least all is well between the two of you," Soonyoung shrugged.

"He finally knows who you are and about his embarrassing past and you get to fuck after that, imagine how good is that huh?"

"That's true but still, I hate you," Junhui said as he began to eat his breakfast.

"So, you're coming to uni?"

"Well, do I looked like I have a choice? The festival is a month away and Minghao made the craziest fucking hardest choreography ever," Junhui chewed on his food while pouting.

 

Junhui's mind wandered to the day Minghao sent him a video, he thought it would be a sexting time for them but boy was he wrong, it wasn't Minghao naked, jerking off while moaning his name instead it was a video of him in the dance room, practicing what seemed like the choreography of their song _"My I"_ with his friend, Chan.

 

Minghao had taken Junhui's idea of using a rope and made sure the dance moves matched with the concept of past and future, it was good and beautiful. Minghao really was a genius in everything and Junhui was so proud of him but the thing was... The dance moves were hard, even for a student with a level like Junhui, it was still hard.

 

The choreography clearly showed a strong chemistry and connection between the two people tied with the rope, it wasn't a problem of course since he knew every inch of Minghao but it also meant, it took longer time to perfected the moves so it seemed like not two but one person dancing and with the time left, Junhui was really sure that he would have to stay up late (probably wouldn't get any sleep) to be able to do just that.

 

"Well, that's good. The harder it is the better for the two of you."

"Well, thanks a lot for the advice Mr. Generous," Junhui rolled his eyes.

"So how is it gonna be for tomorrow?"

"What?"

"Your comeback to the uni of course, gotta make it a bang you know?"

 

Junhui thought for a while, he was missing for a week without any explanations so at least he had to looked good for his come back and also to punish Minghao for giving him those marks and making him unable to leave his bed for two days without limping like an idiot.

"Well, I need your help..."

 

* * *

 

Wen Junhui had always been a hot topic to talk about amongst the university's students, being hot, smart and talented gave people reasons to do so and today was no exception. As soon as Wen Junhui stepped out of his car (yes, he drove alone and he had car, he rich baby) every pair of eyes turned to him, enchanted with his looks. Some were admiring, some were obsessed and others envied his beauty.

 

Wen Junhui had dyed his hair (again) to ash grey, styling it up neatly. He also wore all black today, from his turtleneck, leather jacket and pants. Wen Junhui did not come to play around, he was literally dressed like the bad boy straight out of your biker fantasy AU.

 

The confidence that could be seen from the way he walked, the smirk on his face that sent everyone to heaven (hell) and of course, the most obvious of all, the marks on his slightly exposed neck and jawline. It didn't take someone with less than two braincells to figure what kind of marks they were, obviously Junhui had been having a good time while he was away, the question was, who's the lucky soul?

 

"So he's been away for a week just to have sex huh," a student whispered.

"A week?"

"Don't you realized? He's been missing for a week!"

"I wonder who's the lucky guy."

"Yeah, to get Wen Junhui occupied for a week? That's some insane skill."

 

Junhui smirked at the whisperings about him, all of them were just too unworthy for him to spare a glance to. Most of people who talked shit about him were either wanted to be fucked by him or jealous because he was actually living his best life unlike them who struggled to even get one single soul to fuck.

 

"That's some crazy shit of changes you have," Jeonghan suddenly said from beside him.

"I know, people seems to like it though," Junhui replied smugly.

"I guess that's Xu's works?" Junhui only smirked.

"Then, he figured it out already??" Junhui nodded.

"Finally, now I can make a joke out of it to him," Jeonghan laughed.

"I mean seriously, what kind of a person who forget how his first love looks like? He even confessed to you!"

"We are pretty much shocked though, but I honestly didn't expect him to run away like that... But he was only 18 back then."

"He was already an adult, _duh_ ," Jeonghan rolled his eyes.

"Well, nice to see you again, talk to you later at the usual spot," Jeonghan waved him a goodbye before going to his major building.

 

Now, he only needed Minghao to see him in this look.

 

* * *

 

"Have you seen Wen Jun?" Seungkwan asked as he sat right beside Hansol.

"Nah, been in the studio all this time," Chan said as he rested his head on the table, clearly worn out from the dance practice.

"That sucks," Mingyu grimaced at the thought.

"As if yours any better," Wonwoo said, eyes fixed on the laptop screen in front of him.

"Again, meanie but I love you though," Mingyu kissed Wonwoo's cheek.

"Disgusting love birds," Chan rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, none of y'all actually answered my question," Seungkwan clicked his tongue.

"Wen Jun? The walking sex god?" Seungkwan was about to slap Hansol for saying the words but his eyes quickly followed Hansol's gaze.

 

Then everyone did the same before their jaws fell to the floor, Junhui was walking towards the cafeteria along with his friends.

 

Everyone looked so goddamn good that day but especially Junhui, he looked literally like a walking sex god looking for its prey. Even if you hated to admit it, like Seungkwan for example, Junhui looked so hot and everyone in the cafeteria probably had a boner because of him but what was more shocking to them was the fact that Seokmin, _Lee Seokmin_ their friend, Seungkwan's childhood friend, was there. He was walking right beside Joshua who had his arms linked to his, having a conversation as if Seokmin had always been by Joshua's side ever since before.

 

"Is that..."

"Am I finally going blind from the computer screen or is that Seokmin?"

"That's definitely... Seokmin...?"

"I—"

"Wow, he's that fast huh?"

"But I—" Seungkwan couldn't form a sentence, too shocked from what he was seeing.

"Hey guys, 'sup?" Minghao dropped himself beside Chan.

 

The group said nothing all of them were pointing right behind Minghao's, so with a confused look, Minghao turned around and as if to add more fuel to the fire, Seokmin also looked at their direction and suddenly the whole world stop spinning.

 

"Is that—"

"Wrong person hyung," Chan laughed as he shifted Minghao's head to Junhui.

"Fuck," the word slipped out of his mouth just like that.

"Yeah, fuck."

 

Junhui was talking to Jeonghan when Seungcheol told him about Minghao, he looked up and immediately locked eyes with Minghao and then a smirk made its way to his face. He ran his hand through his ash grey hair, biting his lip in the process. Then he said something to his friends before Jeonghan rolled his eyes but nodded.

 

Junhui and his friends walked towards where Minghao's and his friends were and innocently joined them on the table as if their groups had always been friends for a long time, just like Seokmin who sat next to Seungkwan while Joshua was in front of him, still with a smile on his face.

 

"Hey!" Soonyoung said cheerfully as he tapped Chan's shoulder.

"Oh, hyung?" Chan looked up, he looked clearly lacking of sleep.

"You need to stop overworking the little guy or else he'd died from lack of sleep," Seungcheol shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine but thanks for worrying hyung," Chan said, trying to convinced Seungcheol that he was fine but failed miserably because he almost fell asleep.

"FYI, before you guys jumping on me, I did asked him to take a break but he refused so the blame is not on me," Soonyoung huffed.

"Not to be rude or anything but why the fuck are you guys here?" Wonwoo finally said.

"Oh? Us? We're just having some chat you know?" Seungcheol grinned.

"But aren't you guys like... Not... Friends... With us?" Mingyu said, clearly his logic couldn't figure the reason why.

"Oh bulls," Jeonghan said.

"Who said that?? We're friends just never had any interactions before," the group looked at Jeonghan.

"Isn't it the same?" Hansol said.

"Oh silly puppy, you clearly don't know us then," Jeonghan ruffled Hansol's hair.

"Care to explain???" Seungkwan said to Seokmin.

"Oh, uhm... It's uhh..." Seokmin avoided Seungkwan's eyes.

"Remember the uh... Letter I told you about?" Seungkwan nodded, indicating he remembered.

"It's uhh... So, he figured out that it was from me and uhh... Remember the question?" Seungkwan nodded again.

"He said yes..."

 

Seokmin looked at Seungkwan carefully as the man kept his expression blank, Seungkwan had his arms crossed on his chest, looking directly to Seokmin but didn't say anything for a solid minute.

 

"He said yes..."

 

Seokmin nodded,

 

"When?"

"Uhh..." Seokmin looked at Joshua.

"Around a week ago? It's hasn't been that long," Joshua finally said.

"A week ago..." Seungkwan nodded.

"And why the fuck didn't you tell me bitch? We literally have been friends ever since we're kids, how the fuck you left me out? Dude I am your first go-to person when you have something to say or spill. What the fuck happened to bros before hoes? You're so fucking dead!" Seungkwan managed to yell those words in one breath and a low tone which only caught by their friends around the table.

"I— what?" Seokmin blinked.

"You're not mad about me... Going with him?"

"Why the fuck would I be? Everyone knows you're gonna ended up with him anyway, you're the only boo boo the fool here. I am mad because you didn't tell me first, dude that's like the hottest news right now, I cannot believe I'm not the first to know," Seungkwan clicked his tongue.

"You're not _mad_ mad?"

"I told you before," Seungkwan said, rolling his eyes but a smile was on his face.

"Anyway, I'm happy for you... Spill everything later~" Seungkwan winked at Seokmin.

"So... Your friends know?" Joshua finally asked.

"Nothing too detailed, just me having a crush on you... We just met in our first year after all, meanwhile Seungkwan and I have been friends ever since we're kids," Seokmin explained.

"Ah..."

"Oh please stop eye fucking him Xu Minghao, I know you fucked the daylight out of him before," Jeonghan rolled his eyes, stealing Seungcheol's americano and took a sip of it.

"I— you what?"

 

Minghao finally came back to his senses after looking at Junhui for about 10 minutes without averting his gaze, Junhui was looking at him as well, challenging Minghao as if they were talking through their eyes the whole time.

 

"At least he had the courage to fuck him," Jihoon said, clearly knowing what was in Jeonghan's mind.

"Unlike someone who ran away after confessing," Jeonghan finished the sentence and grinned at Jihoon.

"I—"

"Can't imagine how the senior must've felt," Soonyoung joined in.

"But hey, he was only 18 back then~" Jeonghan teased.

 

Minghao looked at Junhui in disbelief, even though he managed to keep his face straight and almost, expressionless, the tips of his ears couldn't lie, they were burning red and Junhui's friends laughed at it, basking in their glory. Junhui only shrugged.

 

"What? They're my friends," he said.

"But—" Minghao hissed.

"Jeonghan was there Haohao and it's not like I can stop him from telling anyone."

 

 

_Oh yes you can, you motherfucker._

 

 

"I can't believe you let it happen," Minghao said, switching to Mandarin.

"I can't believe you spanked me that hard," Junhui replied.

"You asked for it."

"No, I didn't. All I did was mentioning Yanan."

"Stop saying his name," Minghao hissed, hands fisted on the table.

"Yanan, my best boy," Junhui smirked.

 

Minghao gritted his teeth but held himself back, if he were to punish Junhui, certainly the other male wouldn't be able to practice the choreography for their song and it would be a waste of time to wait for another week for him to heal. So Minghao took a deep breath, calming his exploding emotions.

 

"Fine, but you're still gonna ended up in daddy's arms anyway," Minghao leaned back into his chair, smirking at Junhui who blushed at his words.

"That sounds filthy," Mingyu muttered.

"I don't understand what you guys are saying but that definitely sounds dirty."

"So dirty," Hansol nodded at Mingyu's words.

 

Minghao turned to face Hansol and Mingyu, clearly unamused by what they just said.

 

"What? Unless you were saying something holy, you can't actually be mad at us," Hansol grinned.

"That's not the point, why the fuck your minds so dirty anyway?" Minghao rolled his eyes.

"You ask?" Hansol looked at him deadpanned.

 

Then Minghao looked at Wonwoo who was working on something on his laptop, he had this serious expression which told Minghao that he was probably working for the festival then his gaze shifted to Seungkwan who was practicing musical notes with Seokmin, he had this frustrated almost fed up expression.

 

"Well, not my fault y'all lone wolves," Minghao laughed when Mingyu threw a paper ball to him.

 

They get along surprisingly well despite having the cold tension between the two groups days before, Jeonghan and Seungkwan already like match-made in heaven while Jihoon and Wonwoo would sometimes talk about the recent games or just about anything.

 

It was such a sight to witness for the other students passing by the groups, some stopped and observed for a while, the others immediately whispering to their friends, gossiping about the two groups but eventually they had to parted ways, Seokmin and Seungkwan still had two class after this, Mingyu had an appointment with his professor, Wonwoo still needed to work on something while Joshua and Jihoon had to stayed to supervise the event preparations, Soonyoung, Chan, Minghao and Junhui bid their farewell to go to their dance studio and the rest of them went home.

 

Their dance studios were in the same building but Soonyoung and Chan's was on the 1st floor while Junhui and Minghao's was on the 2nd, they said their goodbyes before Minghao and Junhui entered the elevator.

 

Junhui was pushed to the cold wall of the elevator as soon as the doors were closed, Minghao kissing him fiercely almost like hungrily. Meanwhile Junhui could only wrapped his hands around Minghao's neck and moaned into the kiss, welcoming Minghao's tongue inside his cavern and sucking on it lewdly.

 

Junhui could never get tired of Minghao's taste, he was sweet and addicting. A moan slipped out of Junhui's abused lips as Minghao's hands roamed around his body, down to his supple ass and squeezed the round globes. Junhui whined at the sensation, biting his lip.

 

"Hmmhh, baby's feel so good down there," Minghao whispered into Junhui's ear, blowing hot air.

"A-ah... Hao..." Junhui squirmed.

 

Junhui closed his eyes when Minghao rubbed his knee to Junhui's hard erection, the friction against his leather pants had Junhui moaning shamelessly, all his logical senses were thrown out as he grinded back on Minghao's knee, chasing the sensation.

 

"Look at my baby, so hungry huh? So impatient for daddy," Minghao chuckled darkly.

 

Junhui whimpered at the feeling, it was starting to get uncomfortable and tight in his pants and he wanted nothing but to chase after his release. He closed his eyes, rutting against Minghao's knee and let out another erotic sound when he could feel his briefs getting ruined by his precome then Minghao suddenly pulled away, Junhui's eyes snapped open.

 

"H-Hao...!" Junhui protested.

"Be a good boy baby, we need to get this choreography done today," Minghao smirked as he fixed his hair.

"B-but daddy!" Junhui unconsciously slipped into his role.

"Shh, no complaints or daddy won't give you a reward."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part. 1

Junhui and Minghao spent the next few weeks practicing their song, they used most of their free time to perfected the moves though sometimes they would have a gathering on weekends with their friends.

 

All of their dance sessions mostly consisted of just dancing and focusing on getting it perfect but sometimes it would be Junhui, pinned against the mirror wall, getting fucked by Minghao. He had found a new kink of the younger, Minghao seemed to be enjoying their sessions a lot more when it involved mirrors and the thrill of someone could walk right into the room added even more excitement.

 

They have tried almost every position, from Junhui riding Minghao like a good boy he was to Minghao fucking him against the mirror. It always amazed Minghao how Junhui continued to surprise him every day.

 

He would never get tired of fucking Junhui, be it a rough and quick one or a slow and passionate one. He would never get tired of Junhui's beautiful voice, his movements, his expressions... His whole being.

 

Minghao regretted not staying back when he confessed to the older male, he should've stayed and be a man he was. Had he known his feelings for Junhui were mutual, he would've had the man in his arms for longer than months they have spent together right now but it was all in the past, the only thing that mattered now was Junhui in his arms and he would never let the man go. He would love, cherish and take care of Junhui from now on until forever.

 

"Hao..."

 

Junhui's voice pulled Minghao's attention back to reality, he looked up and smiled at Junhui who was lying on his bed with Haoi, scratching the cat's ears as he stared at Minghao with sleepy eyes.

 

"Hmm?"

"Not sleeping yet?" Junhui asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I'll be in a few minutes, let me finish this first," Minghao smiled at Junhui.

"Okay..."

 

Minghao smiled as Junhui snuggled deeper into the bed that smelled more like Minghao now, the younger had spent most of his nights in Junhui's shared flat with Soonyoung since Junhui demanded so. Though Minghao would often complaint about the cat's fur all over Junhui's room that had his allergies acting up and forced him to go back to his own dorm until his allergies calmed down.

 

Minghao watched as Junhui slowly drifting to dreamland with Haoi in his arms, he smiled one last time before focusing on the computer screen in front of him. Tomorrow was the the day, the important day that everyone waited months for. The day where Junhui and Minghao would reveal their song for the first time.

 

* * *

 

This year's spring festival might be the most festive one in the history of their university, from the scale of the main stage to the countless lines of stalls, from food, merchandise, to art exhibition even game stalls. You could call this as a big scale theme park that existed once a year, the were various entertainment for kids to adults and everyone was welcomed here.

 

But the most awaited one was of course, the performances of the students from the university itself, being the main event, people would line up to see it, that included Joshua and Seokmin.

 

They were walking down the park from where Joshua's flat was located to their university, they both wear a simple white shirt (not intended but somewhat still looked like couple looks) and Joshua had a camera in his hands, they were both excited for their first (date) time going to the festival together, Seokmin had this smile on his face the whole way.

 

"After being under pressures for almost a month finally I get my well-deserved break," Seokmin said, casually putting his hand over Joshua's shoulders.

"I hope they didn't give you hard times, I know how drama students can be sometimes,"Joshua said, leaning a little bit to Seokmin.

"Oh pfftt of course not,"

 

 

_Well, I guess... Being overworked for 25/8 is not too much right?_

 

 

"I really admire your dedication towards musical..." Joshua said.

"I mean... I guess I kind of grow out of it?" Joshua let out a laugh.

"Well, can't blame you, I mean it takes a lot of self understanding and patience... Earth is more interesting anyway," Seokmin grinned.

"Hey, that's my mom's choice not mine,"Joshua nudged Seokmin's side.

"Really? I thought you're kind of the earth type guy who loves the mother nature."

"Just because I looked like I went to church every sunday—"

"You are."

"That still doesn't mean I'm the _l_ _ove mother nature_ type of guy," Joshua squinted his eyes at Seokmin.

"Anyway, earth or not I'm still glad I went to the same high school as you..."

"Or else the blue letter would never get to my hands," Joshua teased.

"Can we not talk about the letter? It's in the past and I was like... In my teenage years," Seokmin pouted.

"But still, it's just funny how you waited until I graduated before confessing... Through a letter..." Joshua chuckled.

"Oh God, I will never hear the end of this won't I?"

"Nope," Joshua shook his head.

"Anyway, set aside the embarrassing letter... Let's go watch Hao and Chan's stage!"

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol shook his head as he waited for his boyfriend to finish whatever he was doing inside their shared flat, he was currently waiting outside for about 10 minutes already ever since Jeonghan said _'wait, I need to fix my eye make up'_ and went inside, leaving Seungcheol alone.

 

Though he had no problems for waiting but they were already late, the festival had started 25 minutes ago and he didn't want to miss any performance from the kids, he also wanted to enjoy more time with Jeonghan since this would be their first date in 6 months (blame it to the endless assignments they had).

 

"Sorry, just had to make sure I look great," Jeonghan smiled as he linked his arms around Seungcheol's.

"You looks great babe, even if you're wearing a pot—"

"Oh bulls," Jeonghan rolled his eyes.

"Nobody actually can pull of a friggin potato sack Cheol, let alone that, who the fuck would actually wear it?" Jeonghan said unamused.

"But it's true, I'd still love you even if you wear nothing," Seungcheol grinned.

"You're just being horny now and anyway, weren't you the one who tried to strip me off of my clothes every time I came out of the shower?"

"Can't help it, you're just so beautiful," Seungcheol smiled as he kissed Jeonghan's neck.

"Oh shush, don't try anything when we're watching the kids," Jeonghan warned him.

"Then, Can I when we're done watching the kids?"

"Oh God, you're unbelievable."

 

* * *

 

"I can't believe they only let me off like a day before fhe festival, that demons," Seungkwan hissed.

"But at least they're letting you off tho," Hansol replied from beside him.

"Your opinion is not asked here and why are you wearing such an expensive outfit??" Seungkwan eyed Hansol's from head to toe.

"Oh, just finished a set and thought I was late for the festival so I didn't change into anything more comfortable," Hansol shrugged.

 

Seungkwan looked at Hansol who was wearing a greyish blue shirt with denim jeans and a soft brown long coat, he had his hair dyed to blond and he looked more and more like the younger version of Leonardo DiCaprio right now and Seungkwan suddenly had the urge to stab the eyes of people who stared not so secretly at his boyfriend.

 

"Do I look bad?" Hansol suddenly asked.

"Huh? Are you high or something?"

"No, I mean people are looking at our way..."

 

 

_That's because you fucking looks like a meal you dumbo boyfriend of mine._

 

  
"That's probably because they have eyes, come on I don't want to be late," Seungkwan said as he dragged Hansol to the main stage, purposely intertwining their fingers so people could see that the man they were thirsting for was his.

 

* * *

 

"Are you done??" Mingyu asked Wonwoo excitedly.

 

Wonwoo sighed at the question which Mingyu asked not too long ago, he nodded at his boyfriend as a small smile made its way to his face.

 

Mingyu was so excited about the festival and had been asking Wonwoo continuously to accompany him to the festival, of course Wonwoo didn't promise him anything but it wasn't Mingyu if he gave up easily so the other male waited patiently for Wonwoo to finish his project.

 

"Come on come on come on~!" Mingyu said excitedly.

"Hang on, I need to take a quick shower first," Wonwoo said as he stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Okay! I'll wait~" Mingyu smiled.

 

It took Wonwoo 30 minutes to finish everything from showering to changing his clothes, he was dressed in a simple black shirt and jeans. Mingyu flashed a smile before offering his hand to Wonwoo which the other male took gladly before going out to the festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dividing this chapter into two part so the ending might seems a little bit off, it will be a very long one if I tried to update this as one, so I hope for the understanding =)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part. 2

"Are you guys nervous?" Soonyoung asked from the back stage.

"I'm not sure what to feel now honestly," Chan replied.

"I mean, most of the first years must be nervous... It's their first time after all," Junhui chuckled from beside Minghao.

 

Minghao and him had chosen black outfits for their stage, to add more mysterious fantasy-like aura to their song while Chan and Soonyoung wore all white, a complete opposite of them. They haven't listened to each others' songs yet, but Soonyoung had told Junhui that the title of their song was _13월의 춤_ which had Junhui's brows knitted in confusion at the tittle.

 

Soonyoung then explained that he would understand it when the two hear the song later. Junhui really looked forward to Soonyoung and Chan's stage because he knew Soonyoung was very talented both in dancing and composing songs.

 

"Hao... Are you nervous?" Junhui leaned and whispered into Minghao's ears.

"No, why would I?" Minghao rolled his eyes.

"Tsk, you're not fun at all," Junhui pouted.

"Say that one more time and daddy will make sure you'll be punished," Minghao slipped into Mandarin.

 

Junhui held back a moan after hearing the words slipping out of Minghao's lips, he didn't know why but he found Minghao a lot hotter and sexier when he spoke in their mother language and usually when Minghao did so, they always ended up in heated activities all night long until Junhui begged for no more.

 

"Unfair," Junhui pouted.

 

Minghao only chuckled before his gaze landed on Junhui's brown hair that was styled up neatly, showing his forehead.

 

"You won't have any hair left if you continue to dye yours," Minghao said gently as he ran his fingers through Junhui's soft locks.

"Don't ruin it," Junhui said, swatting Minghao's hands away which earned a chuckle from the younger male.

"I'm going to do whatever I wanted to do with my hair."

"Then how about blond?"

"Hmh I'll think about it, but I like grey though."

"Definitely one of the best I've seen," Minghao nodded at Junhui's words.

"I like yours," Junhui blurted out.

"Looks silky and soft... Makes me want to run my fingers through your hair," Junhui said almost purring.

"Run your fingers through my hair? Isn't it more like tugging at my hair harshly as I sucked you hard while deep throating you?" Minghao teased in Mandarin.

"Shut it!" Junhui hissed but he couldn't hide the blush on his cheeks.

 

Before Minghao could reply to Junhui, one of the students came and gathered the boys in one place before speaking the general rules and regulations when they were on stage, their names would be called and they would introduce themselves and the song first before performing.

 

Junhui and Minghao were 8th to perform while Soonyoung and Chan were 6th.

 

* * *

 

The crowds started cheering as soon as the MCs stepped on the stage, greeting them cheerfully before starting the event officially.

 

There were also Junhui and Minghao's friends cheering for them on the seating area, talking to each other as they waited for their friends' turns. The crowds were getting louder and crazier as the night deepened now that only the big names were left and everyone was so hyped and excited for them.

 

It was now Soonyoung and Chan's turn, the crowd cheered at the top of their lungs as they saw the white outfit they worn and also Chan's blond hair and Soonyoung's orange hair. Their make up was also on point, the song started with addictive beats before Soonyoung's voice could be heard followed by Chan's. Then the beats dropped and they started dancing, enchanting the crowds with their dance movements, sharp like lightning and gentle like the river flows.

 

Their expressions that brought the whole crowds into their trap, giving them the temporary illusion of their song. Everyone could see the hardworks they put into the dance moves and the music, the strong and addictive beats that got them screaming at the top of their lungs.

 

Then the song ended with such a beauty that no one would be able to resist, Soonyoung looked to his right where the judges were and sent a flying kiss to Jihoon who turned his face to hide his blush. The crowds cheered for that tiny bit of fan service from Soonyoung before the two bowed down and left the stage.

 

There was still one performance before Junhui and Minghao's turn so everyone suddenly went on _let's tease Jihoon_ mode even though he was far away but they knew he could see them.

 

"Aww why wouldn't you return the kiss?" Jeonghan mouthed the words.

"No, why wouldn't you catch it huh??" Seungcheol did the same.

"Our Jihoon is catching it with his heart~" the group laughed at Joshua's words.

"Well... This year's performances are good heck I think they're better than last year?"

"Noooooo," Jeonghan shook his head.

"Nothing can topped Wen Junhui's _Don't Wanna Cry_ that song was and still is, majestic, remember how he got all of the votes out of every students here? He won dead on and only Soonyoung could almost catch up to his place... The difference was like... 15 people?"

"Ohh that majestic queen, Wen Junhui really slayed that performance tho, had to agree with that," Seungcheol grinned.

"That one is good."

"What was the song called again?"

"Hurricane, that one was wild," Seungcheol grinned.

"Oh, sorry... You guys haven't seen the performances yet right?" Joshua asked to Seokmin and his friends.

"Nope but we heard about the glory," Hansol grinned.

"The school's committee probably have the clips for it, we can ask them later, right Shua?" Jeonghan smiled sweetly.

"You're taking advantage of my title," Joshua shook his head but smiled.

"Ohhh I think they're up next!" Mingyu said excitedly.

 

The crowds starting to cheer again, even more loudly than before. They could feel the hype, the tension and the thrill running inside their veins, a one time get away party from all of the stress they had from college. By the time Junhui and Minghao's names were announced the crowds exploded into loud cheers, some were screaming at the top of their lungs.

 

Junhui and Minghao appeared on the stage, they both were wearing black silky shirt and dark blue pants, Junhui had black ribbon wrapped around his neck (of course) and they were both tied by a white rope which caused the fan girls and boys screaming madly and some bawled their eyes out because of the intensity of the fan service.

 

They both introduced themselves in two languages, Minghao in Chinese and Junhui in Korean. They both took turns explaining their song, both speaking as if they were one mind and compliment each other's flaws perfectly.

 

Then they got into the position before the song started, with unique beats and rhythms. The first one to sing was Junhui that got the crowds wilding, followed by Minghao. Their voices were a contrast to each other, so different yet both were created to complete one another. The dance moves were mesmerising, they felt so magical with the way Minghao and Junhui brought them into life, like the river flows, gentle but also sharp.

 

Truly living the spoken words from the song, the magical story behind it. It looked like as if they were both soulmates, tied by the red string of fate, trapped in the past and the future, trying to reconnect with their love ones. The expression, the way the sing their hearts out, all of them brought overwhelming emotions to the crowds.

 

The way Minghao and Junhui would exchange glances, and the stealing moments between them. The crowds went crazy as Minghao caressed Junhui's cheek, how they intertwined their fingers, how they breathed as if they were one being.

 

It was practically as if they were fucking each other on the stage with their movements, so close yet distant, so intense yet teasing. As if they both speak through their song and movements, tying their fate together.

 

The song ended and the crowds cheered, asking for more. Junhui and Minghao bowed down to the crowds before going back to the backstage. Now all left were the special performances by the guest stars.

 

"Wow..." Seungcheol said.

"That was intense," Hansol added.

"Why do I feel like watching a porn out in the open?" Seokmin blurted out.

"They were dancing but it felt like watching sex scenes unraveling before my eyes," Mingyu said.

"Minghao that little tease, now he's gotten a taste of Junhui and wanted to show him off to the crowds," Jeonghan rolled his eyes.

"But they were so good... Like I have no words for them."

"How to have a sex without actually doing it by Xu Minghao and Wen Junhui."

"LMAO," Hansol laughed at Seungkwan's words.

 

They were enjoying the foods they bought earlier while watching the performances when Minghao and Chan joined them, Minghao raised his brows.

 

"Where's Jun?"

"Isn't he with you?" Seungkwan said.

"Well, he said he was going to meet me here with you guys..." Minghao trailed.

"Where's Soonyoung?"

"Uhh..."

 

All the boys' attention were immediately on the stage, when the MCs announced the next song playing was called _WHO_. At first it was dark and there was nobody on the stage but soon the intro was played and the lights began to lighten up one by one until two figures could be seen on the stage. It was Junhui and Soonyoung, dressed in all black with a blue blazer, they both looked like princes. The crowds' cheers were even more crazier and louder than before upon seeing the Princes of the Dance Major on stage.

 

Minghao's eyes were wide, he couldn't look away from Junhui. The man was truly beautiful in his eyes, every inch of him was beautiful to him, so ethereally beautiful.

 

Junhui and Soonyoung stood at the centre and soon the dancers were in their position before the song played, it was so intense, so out of this world. The suspension building from the start, the lyrics spoken and the dance moves before finally breaking into something never seen before. Nobody made a sound, they were too mesmerized in the song and performance before their eyes, as if Junhui and Soonyoung were holding their souls in their hands, making them feeling new emotions, waves after waves.

 

The song was just so sensual and Minghao held his breath when Junhui sing, his voice was truly like a drug to Minghao and he couldn't get enough of it. His voice alone could make people come in their pants, Minghao had no doubt of it and the way he moves, Minghao didn't know why or what but right at this moment Junhui seemed unreal, like no human could ever be as perfect as him, he might be a God or mythical being.

 

And then came the hip thrusts, followed by the grinding motions on the floor. Minghao might or might not have let out a curse under his breath, how could Junhui grinded against the floor while locking eyes with Minghao, his golden brown eyes staring daringly at him as if to mock the younger male.

 

The song ended too soon for everyone's liking, but the building up tension in their body was overwhelming. Everyone was left breathless, still enchanted by the earlier performance, trapped in the sensuous emotions the song had created, leaving a strong impression in people's minds.

 

Junhui and Soonyoung waved at the crowds, flashing a smile that melted everyone's heart including the professors who were present at the festival. They said a few words to the crowds, mostly to their juniors and freshmen but Minghao couldn't pick up any words, all he could see was Junhui, breathing heavily as he licked his lips. Minghao was sure that Junhui knew he was staring but the other male decided to tease him, he was so gonna be punished later.

 

Then the two left the stage, and the MCs announced it was time to give their votes to their most favourite performances from tonight.

 

"Man..." Hansol said.

"Is it just me or it's getting hotter here?" Seungkwan said as he fanned himself.

"That was definitely hot," Seungcheol admitted.

"I mean... I didn't know they prepared a song!"

"I mean how???? They're such a tease!"

"Did you know about this?" Wonwoo asked Minghao.

"..."

"They're like two horny boys grinding shamelessly on the floor like dude, were they trying to make these crowds come in their pants just by seeing their performance? That was totally, unnecessarily sexy," Mingyu said.

"Hey guys!" Junhui said cheerfully from behind.

"Oh, there you are... My two horny boys," Jeonghan rolled his eyes.

"How was it?" Soonyoung grinned, sitting right next to Seungcheol.

 

The two of them were still in their costumes, not bothering to change. They had this grin plastered on their face, seemed still high from their earlier performance. While Soonyoung sat next to Seungcheol and being all happy and cheerful with his friends, Junhui had slipped into Minghao's lap not so innocently, sitting straight on the younger's hardening cock.

 

"I didn't know you guys prepared a song," Joshua said.

"Oh, it's an old one... I mean we finished this like a semester ago? And we thought why not performing this since our professor asked us to show a special performance..." Junhui said, shifting on Minghao's lap.

"So... Who made the choreography?"

"Oh that'll be us, we're like how do we make the crowds crazy but also desperate? And then we're like oh screw it let's do the moves," Soonyoung replied, grinning.

"That was so hot, some of the crowds probably lined up in front of the restroom just to jerked off to the images of you guys," Hansol joked.

"It is foreseen already."

 

They both continued to talk, failing to realise a rather quiet Minghao in the corner with Junhui on his lap. He was pretty much hard right now with the way Junhui continuously teasing him, he kept on shifting so that Minghao was nestled right between his cheeks. Junhui kept on the innocent act, still talking to their friends as if there was nothing wrong.

 

Minghao was really about to drag him for a quick fuck when the MCs announced that it was time to reveal the results of the voting. Then Junhui stood up, fixing his clothes before looking down at Minghao, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

"Come on Haohao~"

 

Minghao hissed before he stood up and adjusted his pants to make it less noticeable that he was painfully hard, he then walked pass Junhui who was giggling.

 

Soon all of the performers were on the stage with their partners, the MCs had a small chat with the crowds before going to the main event. Everyone held their breath, nervous. This year's event was definitely filled with great performances, more than last year and everyone was so good it was a little bit impossible to think of who would be the one taking the trophy this year.

 

Then the MCs started announcing the winners, from 10th place to 1st.

 

On the 3rd place were their friends, Hyungwon Hyungwon and Wonho with their song _From Zero_.

 

But when the time to announced the 2nd and 1st place, the MCs suddenly took a time out and went to discuss with their professors and judges, they had this surprised expression before it turned into a serious one then the MCs nodded before the walked to the stage.

 

"Sorry for the inconvenience~ but something happened," the girl said.

"Something that has never happened before!!!" The male added with excitement.

"Yes yes yes! It's really unexpected!"

"But very welcomed!"

"This year's 1st place and 2nd place are..." The MCs trailed, dragging the suspension.

"TIED!!!!"

 

The the whole crowds were screaming at the announcement, it was really the first time something like this ever happened in the history of their university. Minghao exchanged a glance with Chan who looked as surprise as him, he was getting uncomfortable and impatient because it seemed like his hard on wouldn't disappear soon but upon hearing the announcement, his hard on was kind of forgotten (a little bit).

 

"Can you guess who?????" The girl said.

"Who???!??"

 

The crowds were cheering for their picked students and fortunately before it got out of hand they decided to announce it.

 

"THEY'RE WEN JUNHUI—XU MINGHAO AND KWON SOONYOUNG—LEE CHAN!!!!"

 

The crowds broke into cheers upon hearing the two big names, then Minghao could feel Junhui nudged at his sides, gesturing him to walk to the centre of the stage. The four of them were standing next to each other, they let Soonyoung and Junhui did the speech since Minghao and Chan were mostly out of it but still with a sweet, big smile on his face. Chan was surprised that he actually won the first place because everyone's stages were also amazing and also a little bit touched by the win since he worked really hard for this stage and had to sacrificed his sleep.

 

Meanwhile, Minghao was staring into the space and couldn't help but to shifted from one foot to another one because he couldn't wait to get out of this crowded place and to fuck Wen Junhui mercilessly because the older male threw a sultry glance at him and had the audacity to slapped his ass in secret.

 

Of course, he was beyond happy. All of his hardworks finally paid off, all those sleepless nights, irregular meals and the hours he spent on creating their song finally paid off but Wen Junhui seemed to be in his way of getting all sappy and soft for the achievement.

 

"Uhh, okay first of all... Thank you to those who have voted us!" Soonyoung smiled.

"It was wild, I won't forget this year's festival because a lot happened and I also wanted to say thanks for my partner, Lee Chan, you're truly the best!" Soonyoung gave Chan thumbs up.

"It was such an honor to work with you, from creating choreography together to writing our song from scratch. I realised one thing from working with you, that you're a very hardworking and diligent person. Keep doing what you love and I think you'll be able to survive without any troubles. I'm sorry for your fucked up sleeping schedule but don't worry, you'll be able to pass into a coma soon after this," the crowds laughed at his words.

"I... Wow this is unbelievable, I mean who knows that I'll be holding the 1st place trophy huh? But I didn't regret losing to Wen Junhui, because that man," Soonyoung looked at Junhui.

"Is truly amazing, a talent that is born once every 10,000 years," Soonyoung smiled and gave the mic to Junhui.

"Well, thank you but I think you're also amazing. I am really honoured to be friends with you, you too are very talented... Uhh... First, I wanted to thank those who have voted for us," Junhui waved to the crowds.

"And for my partner, Minghao... Thank you for keeping up with me, I know you've put so much passion and love into our song and choreography, thank you for that and also this is uhhh our last festival..." Junhui put his hand over Soonyoung's shoulders.

"I really enjoyed today and to be able to stand here, performing once again is such an honour for me though this won't be the last time I'm performing but I'm glad that my last partner for my last stage in this festival is Xu Minghao, he made me realise that there is no limit to your full potential and the only thing stopping you to be a better you is your own fear, also thank you Soonyoung for listening to my rant about this festival, man you're the best," Junhui smiled and pretended to be giving Soonyoung a kiss on the cheek.

"I am looking forward to what our juniors have up in their sleeves after this, certainly you have to keep the glory of our department," the students from dance major roared upon hearing Junhui's words.

"And for Chan and Minghao who seems to be out of it for now, you guys did great, keep dreaming and don't stop creating miracles," Junhui smiled.

 

The crowds cheered as they finished their speech and were saying goodbyes, they bowed down one last time before going down from the stage where their friends had been waiting, there was also Jihoon.

 

"Wooooooohhhhh!!!!"

 

Seokmin and Mingyu quickly gave Minghao and Chan a bone-crushing hug and only let go when Chan threatened to kick their dicks, then Wonwoo and Seungkwan congratulated them in a more calm manner.

 

"Get here! Time for a group photo!" Seungkwan said to his circle.

 

Everyone went to his side, from Mingyu who put his arm over Wonwoo's shoulders and grinned, to Hansol who stood beside Minghao and made a peace sign and Seokmin with Chan with their thumbs up.

 

"3 2 1, cheese!"

"Let's take another one!"

 

Minghao smiled unconsciously at his friends' action, it hadn't been long since they met but he felt like they have become his family here. They have spent so much time together, through thick and thin, happy or sad, they always stick together. Minghao could never asked for better friends, they completed each other and he would never give up on them.

 

"Hey."

 

Minghao looked behind at Junhui who was smiling softly at him, then he reached out his hand towards the other male before Junhui stepping closer to him.

 

"Hey," Minghao said.

"Congratulations," Junhui smiled at him.

"Hmm, thank you but don't think I forget what you did earlier," Minghao squinted his eyes at Junhui.

"Whaaat???" Junhui pouted.

"I didn't do anything~"

"Uh huh, definitely not," Minghao rolled his eyes but pulled Junhui closer by his waist.

 

Junhui's friends already joined them by now, taking pictures and celebrating together. Tonight was definitely unforgettable for everyone, the secret glances exchanged, the subtle touch and the smiles on their faces were enough to tell that each every one of them were in love, young and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally close to the end but somehow I feel like we're lacking in some scenes here, hopefully they were not too obvious hahahha anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this! Until next time =)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the little present from me =)

"Jun? Are you done?" Minghao asked, crossing his arms on his chest.

 

They were at Junhui's flat since Soonyoung said he won't be there for a while (probably had something to do with Jihoon), they just got home after the festival ended which was an hour ago. Minghao looked at the clock on the wall, it was 2 in the morning. He sighed and sat on the couch, he was tired and worn out after having fun and partying earlier and all he wanted to do was to take a cold shower and sleep himself to coma.

 

"Junhui gē?" Minghao called again.

 

There was no answer, Minghao's brows knitted in confusion. Did Junhui fell asleep in the shower? But he was certainly sure that he heard the other Chinese male singing his heart out a few minutes ago, did something bad happened to him?

 

A sudden panic rose in his chest, Minghao quickly stood up and walked towards Junhui's room, opening the door to check on the other male but what greeted his eyesight was something he didn't expect.

 

Minghao's mouth felt dry at the sight, he was frozen in place as he continued to stare at the scene in front of him, he gulped harshly.

 

Junhui was on the bed, facing him. His golden brown eyes stared into Minghao's dark ones, he looked freshly out of shower and wore an oversized white shirt, there was nothing peculiar about him at first glance except the fact that there was brown cat ears on top of his head, blending perfectly with his brown hair almost naturally.

 

Minghao held his breath as Junhui shifted towards, his big eyes still glued on Minghao's ones then from the corner of his eyes, Minghao caught a glimpse of brown fluffy tail from Junhui's back and his grip on the doorknob tightened.

 

"Meow?"

 

 

_Fuck_

 

  
From the moment Minghao stepped inside Junhui's room, he knew he was fucked, real bad and now with Junhui looking like a cat hybrid in front of him, meowing innocently as if he didn't know what it did to Minghao's body, the younger might actually kill himself if not for the fact that he had an obvious and painful boner, somehow Junhui's teasing at the concert came back fresh in his memory, only adding more fuel to the fire.

 

"Master?"

 

 

_Jesus fucking Christ_

 

 

Minghao slowly closed the door behind him, breathing in and out to regain his composure before walking closer to the older male. Junhui tilted his head and looked at him with big eyes, it took all of Minghao's self control not to fuck Junhui right there and then.

 

"Jun?" Minghao called carefully.

"Yes master?"

 

 

_Jesus give me the strength_

 

 

Minghao cleared his throat, regaining his composure slowly.

 

"Why are you dressed like this?"

"What do you mean master?" Junhui tilted his head.

"I—"

"Master you just got home right? I've prepared the shower for you."

 

Junhui smiled as he got up from bed, Minghao's eyes unconsciously traveled down to his perfectly smooth thighs, they were thick just how he liked. The Junhui walked shyly towards Minghao, the tail behind him swaying from right to left.

 

"Master..." Junhui called.

 

His fingers ghosting over Minghao's flat chest shyly before he looked up and leaned closer, almost kissing the younger male.

 

"Kitty missed master..." Junhui whispered as he licked Minghao's earlobe.

 

Minghao stood there, barely registering what happened but he gripped Junhui's waist in place, ran down his hand towards his ass, slipping between his cracks and raise his brows when he found the tail.

 

"Kitty..." He whispered.

 

Junhui whined as he buried his face on Minghao's chest, the younger male felt somewhat confidence running back inside him as he tugged at the tail gently, earning a shy whine from the older male. Minghao honestly didn't expect this, he thought the tail might be attached or wrapped around Junhui's waist with a string or something, he didn't expect it to be a butt plug let alone that, it seemed like slick was running down his thighs the moment he stood up. Junhui really prepared ahead for this time.

 

"M-master... Don't tease~" Junhui whined.

 

Minghao smirked as he stepped back, looking at Junhui's face who was flushing red.

 

"Then, won't kitty lead master to the bathroom?"

 

Junhui looked up before shyly dragging Minghao to the bathroom but stopped after a few steps in and turned around to face Minghao, the young maler shot him a questioning look.

 

"Hmm?"

"W-won't master... Undress...?"

"I don't know, I'm tired after the concert and my muscles are sore... Won't kitty humour master?"

 

Junhui averted his gaze to the side before stepping forward and started unbuttoning Minghao's shirt slowly, his hands were trembling slightly as he took off Minghao's shirt, the younger looked at Junhui closely, running his hand through his brown hair and smirked.

 

"Come on kitty, faster," Minghao said.

 

Junhui bit his bottom lip before unbuckling Minghao's belt and unzipped his pants, he was usually not this nervous but perhaps dressing as a kitten affected him more than he expected it to be.

 

Minghao let out a groan when his cock made a contact with the cold air around them, then he could feel the shy push from Junhui until he felt the cold water showered him, he hissed at the coldness before pulling Junhui close to him, earning a surprise yelp from the older male.

 

"H-Hao!" Junhui squirmed.

 

Minghao only grinned as the shirt Junhui wore stick to his skin, perfectly curving his body. Junhui closed his eyes, lips trembling from the cold. He had just taken a bath before changing into the outfit and he was never a fan of cold shower even from before. Then Minghao reached out, adjusting the water temperature into a warm one as he could feel Junhui began to relax in his arms.

 

"Kitty doesn't like cold water?"

 

Junhui shook his head and bit his lip when Minghao began to undress him, his cat ears and tail were long wet by now but both of them couldn't care less. He let out a long moan when he was completely naked, hiding his face on the crook of Minghao's neck.

 

"What should I do to you hm?"

 

Minghao ran his hands downwards, feeling the curve of Junhui's back before squeezing his round globes, earning a mewl from the other male. He hummed as he took the cat tail in his hand before thrusting it shallowly, in and out.

 

"Hhh... Mmhh..."

 

Junhui closed his eyes but not for long as Minghao landed a slap on his butt, he let out a squeak and whimpered at the stinging pain.

 

"M-master..."

"We're here to take a shower kitty," Minghao chuckled at Junhui's whine and turned the shower off.

 

Junhui reluctantly took the soap bottle and squeezed it onto his palms before placing them on Minghao's chest, the younger raised his eyebrows as Junhui began to rub his skin.

 

"Are you mad?"

 

No answer

 

Minghao only shook his head as he pulled Junhui closer, and began to rub the other's skin too. Junhui let out a protest and squirmed.

 

"I already took a bath~" Junhui pouted.

"Shhh," Minghao said as his fingers slid down between Junhui's cracks.

"A-ah..." Junhui moaned as the younger circled his finger around his rim.

"Don't stop kitty, keep going."

 

Minghao smirked as Junhui shakily rubbing his skin, from his chest to his arms and to his flat stomach when he continued teasing the older male, Junhui really looked hot right now and Minghao wanted nothing but to fuck him senseless.

 

"M-master... Turn around please..."

"Hmm? Come closer kitty," Minghao teased.

 

Junhui let out a whimper as he stepped closer, basically skin to skin with Minghao now as he tried to rub Minghao's backside. The younger let out a chuckle as he slipped a finger in, earning a sharp gasp from the other male. He could feel Junhui's body trembling from excitement.

 

"I'm going to make this quick kitty," Minghao whispered.

 

Then he turned the shower on again, ignoring Junhui's protest as he lifted the other male up. Junhui wrapped his legs around Minghao's waist, letting out a moan as he could feel Minghao sliding two fingers at once, the lube from before leaking out of his hole.

 

"H-Hao..."

 

Minghao only grinned as the hot water washed away the bubbles and soap from their bodies, Minghao's brows knitted in annoyance when the butt plug was getting in his way so he pulled it out in one, long swift motion causing Junhui to tightened his grip around his neck, leaving dull crescent marks all over his back and shoulders.

 

Then without a warning he pushed inside until he was balls deep, drawing a loud, erotic moan from Junhui. The other male threw his head to the back, hitting the shower tiles quite hard and whimpered a little at the pain. Minghao quickly kissed him on the mouth, distracting him from the pain as he moved shallowly, in and out.

 

"Mmhh..."

 

It was slow, one step at a time and Junhui felt the heat coiling in his stomach. He wanted Minghao to move faster, and to fuck him harder but the younger seemed to be taking his time, which earning him a whine from the other.

 

"H-Hao... Faster..." Junhui said between their kiss.

 

Minghao pulled away and stare directly into Junhui's eyes, his pupils were dilated, blown by lust as his chest rose heavily for air then Minghao tightened his grips before he snapped his hips upwards, knocking the air out of Junhui's lungs. The man could only held onto him tightly, moans after moans filled the bathroom, the hot water running down their bodies causing the small space to be steaming hot.

 

Junhui choked on his cries as Minghao continued to abuse his sweet spot again and again, burying his face on the crook of the younger's neck, his fingers creating dull crescent marks on Minghao's shoulders. All he could think was Minghao and the feeling of being filled with Minghao's thick cock made his head dizzy, Minghao's name left his plump lips like a prayer.

 

"Mmhh... Nnghh!"

 

Junhui's body shuddered in pleasure as his orgasm hit him without a warning, his vision turned white as he reached his orgasm, spurting white, sticky ropes onto his and Minghao's stomach. The younger male growled as Junhui tightened around his in response to his sudden orgasm, he thrusted a few more times before releasing deep inside Junhui, his hips stuttering as he came.

 

"Hao..."

 

Junhui called before Minghao turned to look at him, his eyes were hazy and his lips were red and swollen then Minghao closed the gap between them and kissed Junhui deep, no rush just a deep and passionate one. Tasting each other's taste, tongues tangled playfully as Junhui moaned into the kiss, satisfied.

 

* * *

 

Junhui was lying on the bed when Minghao came out of the shower, fully clothed. He opened up his eyes, sleepily looking at the younger who smiled at him and sat on the edge of the bed. Minghao silently dried his wet hair before turning off the lamp in Junhui's room and finally slid under the warm blanket, pulling Junhui's body closer to him.

 

Junhui just smiled and rested his head on Minghao's arm, sighing in contentment.

 

"Hao..."

"Hmmm?"

"Why couldn't you recognise me earlier?"

 

The question struck Minghao like an unwelcome lightning, sensing the younger's sudden nervousness, Junhui giggled.

 

"Just curious," he added and Minghao released a breath he didn't know was holding.

"You've changed Jun... So much..." Minghao said as he stroked Junhui's brown locks.

"Hmm... Not much though... It's not possible to forget someone you once had a big fat crush with," Junhui giggled again.

"It is possible if the brain registers an overwhelming trauma, then it can essentially block that memory in a process called dissociation or detachment from reality, the brain will attempt to protect itself."

"So, your brain was just trying to protect you? What are the triggers?"

"There are two, physical and emotional trauma. Both can directly affect your memory. Some of this memory loss may be a temporary or permanent due to a severe brain injury or severe psychological trauma. Physical trauma can greatly affect your memory, especially if brain damage occurs as a result of the injury. Physical trauma such as a head injury or stroke can damage the brain and impair a person’s ability to process information and store information, the main functions of mem—" before Minghao could finish Junhui looked up.

"You hit your head or something? You ran into a wall? Or did you get hit by a car?"

 

Minghao shook his head,

 

"No," he chuckled softly.

"Like I said, it's possible if the brain registers an overwhelming trauma..."

"So, your confession was traumatizing?"

"Hmm... I'm not so sure but I think rather than traumatizing it was frightening for me, I was only 18 after all and the thought of you, being disgusted in me, was scary. I mean, I depended a lot on you and to think that you might rejected me hurts so... I guess after I ran away, my brain tried to protect me from the _what ifs_ thoughts."

"But then you should recognise me," Junhui pouted.

"I told you, you've changed."

"No..."

"Yes, Junhui gē your hair was longer and you were so pretty back then," Minghao chuckled.

"Back then? How about now?"

"You're beautiful gē... So ethereally beautiful," Minghao said as he locked eyes with Junhui who blushed.

"Cheesy," Junhui mumbled.

"I honestly didn't expect you to be this... Hot, I mean you were pretty so I thought you'd grown into someone like Jeonghan hyung who's nice, kind, sweet and beautiful but you— you're hot, like really hot and sexy."

 

Junhui let out a squeal and buried his face in Minghao's chest, feeling the heat rising to the tip of his ears. He mumbled something incoherent and hit Minghao's chest faintly with his fists.

 

"Gē...?" Minghao called softly, earning a weak hum from Junhui.

 

Then Minghao pulled Junhui away a little, looking down at his face, his eyes trailed from Junhui's eyes, to his nose and finally to his lips before going back to his beautiful, sparkling eyes.

 

"What are we?"

 

Three words that had Junhui's breath hitched, three words that had him lunged forward to the male in front of him and wrapped his arms tightly around Minghao's neck, kissing him as if he was deeply and madly in love with the younger (which he was).

 

Minghao hadn't expected Junhui to kiss him but he accepted it regardless, pulling Junhui incredibly closer by the back of his neck, feeling the older male's chest heaving desperately against his own, skin to skin. Then they pulled away, Junhui looked up and then caressed Minghao's cheeks gently. He looked at the eyes that hold the universe for him, the countless stars inside, his sun and universe, his everything.

 

"I love you," Junhui said in Mandarin.

 

Minghao's gaze softened at the words, three words that had his heart beating crazily fast, thumping against his ribcage as if threatening to jump out. Three words that had his cold walls collapsed, shattered into nothing. Wen Junhui, his everything, his life and his love... His moon.

 

"I love you too," Minghao said as he rested his forehead against Junhui's, his breath ghosting over Junhui's lips.

"So fucking much."

 

Junhui smiled and giggled as Minghao showered his face with kisses, his arms wrapping around his body safely like a protection around him. _He felt safe._

 

"Boyfriends?" Minghao asked between his kisses.

"Boyfriends," Junhui replied with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Boyfriend One Step Closer has come to an end!! 🎉🎉🎉
> 
> Wahh, when I first started this, I didn't know if this was going to be long or make it to this point! I was totally surprised when I wrote the ending of this?? Like, did I really finished this work?? It took a long time for me to finish this, I'm not sure if the ending was good or not but I'm sure there were flaws here and there along the way so I apologise for that.
> 
> I never thought that I would post the last chapter of this on my birthday, a little bit sad now we wouldn't see college boyfriends JunHao anymore but with an ending, comes another beginning =)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this, for the comments and kudos! You guys are the best!
> 
> Lastly, please love JunHao 💕
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


End file.
